Goumongu… Mokuzen
by Phireofthedark
Summary: translation:instruments of torture.. before your very eyes.. very strange story of itachi's journey.. has the same old demon in ninja style!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the show, but Phire is the character that I created. Also, the Akatsuki leader's real name isn't 'Aka-sama'; I just made that for short, as Aka is short for 'Akatsuki', and 'sama' is for respect.**

**Something you should read:**

_'In order to retrieve the highest level of sharingan, one must stop being emotionless and find one that they can stay with forever… that way, once the knowledge of goumon is gained, then no one can defeat the being, unless the power it is derived from is weak. The stronger the source is, the stronger one can be.'_

**Chapter 1: Trouble within dawn**

'Kisame, do you know where Itachi is?' Zetsu asked Kisame. Apparently, all of the Akatsuki members were meeting at their hideout. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

'Actually, _iie, _Zetsu,' Kisame told Zetsu. Zetsu had an angry face dissent throughout his face. Everybody but Itachi was here. Iie means 'no'.

'What's going on?' Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow. He noticed that something was wrong.

'Itachi is missing and he's holding up the friggin meeting,' Zetsu told Deidara. Deidara growled and looked to Kisame.

'Weren't _you _assigned to be with Itachi, Kisame?' Deidara asked. Kisame rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

'Hey, we were coming, but then I didn't notice that he just went off,' Kisame explained, wondering where the heck Itachi had gone. Kakuzu came as well, and they explained to him the problem, and to Hidan as well.

'So now we are all going to be screwed by the leader because of that ninja from Konoha. Just great!' Hidan growled. Just then, the Akatsuki leader came.

'What's going on?' Aka-sama growled as he came in. Everybody turned around.

_'Great, now **I'm** taking the heat for Itachi-san; just what I need! Jeez louise,' _Kisame thought.

'Hey, we are missing someone,' Aka-sama growled, looking at everybody else. He then glared right at Kisame.

'Where's Itachi?' Aka-sama asked. Kisame wasn't exactly sure what to answer, but then he took out his sword Samehada.

'Aka-sama, I don't know,' Kisame said straightforward. Aka-sama sweat dropped a little, but then grabbed Samehada and threw it into a tree.

'What do you mean, you don't know, Kisame? I had paired you up with him, and now you _lost_ him? Is he dead? I sense that he is alive,' Aka-sama growled. Kisame went back to his sword.

'We were coming, but then…' Kisame didn't continue, and that hinted to Aka-sama that Kisame somehow didn't notice Itachi leaving and going into a different path.

'Well you know what? You better go friggin find him or I'll kill you; trust me, we have already lost Sasori to that Sakura girl and Chiyo, and Orochimaru left; we can't afford to lose any more members, so just go friggin find him before I have your sword in my hand with your blood on it, shark,' Aka-sama growled, and Kisame turned around and left.

'I doubt I'll be able to find him, but whatever,' Kisame muttered as he left.

'If Kisame doesn't find Itachi,' Aka-sama announced, as they all saw Kisame leaving, 'he _will _pay, along with Itachi.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just like in the movies…**

_'Hm, I wonder what that strange voice was,' _Itachi thought as he continued walking somewhat near Konoha again, but was going more towards the Uchiha ruins. He hypnotized the guard, so he fell asleep. Before, Itachi had heard a strange voice:

_'Sharingan is much stronger than what you know of,' _was what the voice that he had heard. It was in a dream/vision, and he thought that it was probably nothing, but it had been happening for a longer time than he expected it to happen, so he finally decided to see the Uchiha ruins to understand what was going on.

_'It better be worth it, or I should have just gone to that friggin Akatsuki meeting,' _he thought, approaching the ruins. There was a guard, but Itachi merely hypnotized him with his sharingan and the guard was knocked out. As Itachi went in, he sensed the presence of an Akatsuki member or the leader somewhat nearby.

_'It seems like the leader,' _he thought, going as quickly as possible. When the feeling had been abated dramatically, Itachi slowed down, and looked around.

After walking for about 20 minutes, he still didn't find anything.

_'What the hell? I just wasted time; I should have just gone to the meeting,' _he thought, as he approached one of the walls. He saw that the kunai that he threw into the symbol of Uchiha was still there, and no one had taken it out ever since. He decided to take it out, and when he did, some strange idea came to him, and he broke down the wall. When he entered the building, it seemed different; Itachi was using sharingan, so he could see much more than he used to.

_'The eyes are the key,' _was what the wind whispered as it blew across Itachi's face. He put his hair back with his hand, not realizing that he looked like he was posing for a photo shoot.

_'Sharingan?' _he thought, and then he noticed something that he had never noticed before in his life. As he approached what he thought looked like a creaky floor, it collapsed, leading Itachi to find a door in some strange type of basement that he never knew about.

_'I only knew about the hideout; how could I not know of this?' _he thought as he tried to open the door. He then had an idea, and then used chakra from his sharingan to open the door, which worked. He went in, and it lead to a cave-like place.

_'Oh great, this is like a movie; the person is just walking in the cave and then a huge rolling rock will appear like right now,' _he thought as he punched the mighty 700-ton rock; his strength did increase after a year. The thing is, when he shattered it into many pieces, strange chakra "ashes" were blown away with a chilly wind that came out of nowhere, and seemed to show a doorway hidden within the walls.

_'Now I have to break down the wall, and'- _Itachi punched the wall, but there was no doorway. He thought for a moment, and then gathered chakra into his chest.

_'Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!' _he thought as blazes of fire went through the ground he was standing over, making the ground weak and making Itachi fall. Fire release, grand fireball technique

_'How original,' _he thought as he landed on two feet. The room that he was in smelled like fire, and he noticed that flames from some type of _Amaterasu _sun god were scattered in many places of the room cave. He then saw that some of the black fire made a certain type of arrow, and Itachi followed it. When he stopped, he looked to see a wall that depicted some type of saying.

_'What the heck is this about?' _he thought as he read it. He was a bit astonished when he saw it, and then turned around, thinking.

_'Would it be worth trying to get some female?' _he thought as he quickly left; he had sensed the presence of the Akatsuki leader.As Itachi left, the Akatsuki leader looked to the wall, but there was nothing but scratches and blood on it.

_'Itachi is going to pay for not coming to the meeting,' _was the last thing that Aka-sama said before leaving back to the hideout.

Me: Well, hope you keep reading… more is to be unleashed!

Itachi: behind me, about to attack

Me: turns around and puts tennis racket in front as a shield I didn't do it! Why do you want to hurt me!

Itachi: What do you mean that I have to get a female!

Me: You'll see…

Itachi: about to use sharingan

Me: closes eyes, and then feels like being choked

Itachi: Hmph leaves

Me: Whoa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leads from the moon**

'Itachi-san!' Kisame yelled to Itachi when he saw him. They were near the river when they had fought Kurenai and Asuma. Itachi looked and sighed.

'What?' he asked, looking at Kisame. Kisame had angry eyes.

'Why did you leave like that! I could have been thrown out of Akatsuki because of you, you know,' Kisame growled. Itachi shook his head.

'The leader found me, so you would have been okay, so let's go,' he told him as they went back to the meeting. When they reached, everybody glared at Itachi.

'Where the hell were you, bakayarou?' they growled. Itachi glared right at them all, and then they all stopped when the leader came.

'Well, where he was isn't important; now that you all are here…' and Aka-sama explained that they were going to have to look for more power, so that they could defeat and obtain all of the 'biju,' or at least most, if anything. Biju means 'tailed beasts,' by the way. Right now, they only had Gaara's 'Ichibi no Shukaku,' as well as Yugito's 'Nibi no nekomata.' They figured that if they could find some sort of beast-like power that was much stronger than all nine of the biju, and then they could most probably find all of the remaining.

'So, I want all of you to look around, and come back here, but must signal for everybody to come if any one of you find a strong beast or a biju,' Aka-sama said as he disappeared. Everybody dispersed, but Itachi disappeared again, and Kisame growled.

'Do you _want _me to be like Jaws and kill you, Itachi!' Kisame yelled out loud, only for a squirrel to hit him in the head with an acorn. As Kisame killed it, he set off, looking for Itachi yet again. Itachi had gone to Konoha and was looking to see if he could find some sort of loophole; but first, he had to find a strong beast, and thought if not a beast, a strong female warrior.

_'Crap; the only strong one is Tsunade,' _he thought as he left Konoha, and decided to check out Sand. He went to many more places, and when he did find someone, he killed them with sharingan, as they were trying to steal Itachi's weapons.

_'Oh jeez,'_ he thought. _'Where am I going to find some honorable ninja girl?'_ he asked himself as he kept walking. He ended up at Hidden Star, but no girl was old enough for him; they were still around 12-13 and were still training as genin, but not with the star.

_'I'm not a pedophile, so,' _Itachi thought as he left that village. He went to Hidden Cloud village afterwards, but couldn't find anybody strong enough, as the strongest girl was the _Jinchuriki _Power of human sacrifice that had the Nibi no nekomata. Itachi sighed, and then finally went to the Hidden village under the moon.

Itachi had rested around the outskirts of Hidden Moon village, and he sat on a cliff, which showed the cold, dark waves crashing and penetrating the cool sand. The night sky felt like dark chocolate surrounding the area, and Itachi looked to the moon, and noticed that it was gleaming golden with hints of blood. Itachi thought that this was a sign for something to happen, but he just shrugged the thought out and looked around. He noticed two kids playing, around 35 feet in radius away from Itachi. He hid to see what they were up to.

'Do you think the legend is true, Akina?' the boy, Hiroshi, asked his friend. She shrugged, and then looked to the moon.

'Yea, what if _she _comes?' Akina answered, a little frightened. Itachi listened on into their conversation, as it sounded somewhat interesting.

'I heard that she could kill _Tsukikage_,' Hiroshi told Akina. Tsukikage is made up; it is not really the ruler of the Hidden Moon village; Tsukikage actually means 'moonbeams' Itachi knew that the leader was pretty powerful, and kept listening in on the conversation.

'I bet that she could kill that bastard Mr.Orochimaru, who almost killed Tsukikage!' Akina exclaimed. Itachi knew that Orochimaru, even though Itachi could kill him, was pretty powerful, knowing that he was one of the sannin.

'If we could get her, do you think she would be our friend?' Hiroshi asked. Akina laughed nervously, and then hit Hiroshi with some chakra.

'Baka! She's evil, too! She could kill US!' Akina yelled. Itachi raised an eyebrow and wondered whom the heck they were talking about.

'Well, she could probably kill Yugito; the cat scared us so much when Hidden Cloud was invaded once!' Hiroshi yelled. Akina nodded, but then stopped.

'No, Yugito is already dead remember? Someone from Kusagakure Village Hidden in grass killed her, I think; that's what Tsukikage told me, anyways,' Akina said, crossing her arms. Hiroshi thought, and then looked to Akina.

_'They have an idea of Zetsu; intriguing,' _Itachi thought, still listening. He thought that whomever they were talking about could help Itachi.

'Well, I think that _she_ will come alive and kill us all, unless we keep peace and not attack,' Hiroshi told Akina. Akina nodded.

'Yea; if we don't hurt her, maybe we can befriend her, and she will spare us our lives,' Akina told him.

'So we should tell all of our friends!' Hiroshi told Akina. She sighed.

'They don't believe the legend, Hiroshi; remember? They thought that the 3 legendary sannin were fake until Mr.Orochimaru came,' Akina told him. He snapped his fingers.

'Then we should find her! She might be in the outskirts of our village and- hey, I sense the presence of someone,' Hiroshi said. They had turned to the tree that Itachi was hiding in, but Itachi left just as they turned. They shrugged and left.

_'This legendary girl they were talking about,' _Itachi thought, _'they said that no one believed until they saw, so she could be real, unless the two genin were just joking around. They did seem serious about her, though.' _Itachi went back to where he was sitting down and just stared at the moon. It was very unusual today.

_'Maybe she will come soon,' _Itachi thought, _'and when she does, I'll befriend her first.'_ With that, Itachi dozed off, but a small part of him was awake, and he had a kunai in his hand.

Me: Hee hee

Itachi: What was that supposed to mean?

Me: Nothing shifty eyes

Itachi: W/e goes back to sleep

Aka-sama: Hey, when do I come in! I'm the leader!

Me: Eh thinks, and then whistles nervously, or else tries to I blame Zetsu! He told me not to have you as a main part! Hides behind Zetsu

Zetsu: Um, I didn't do anything!

Aka-sama: Zetsu… growling

Me: Now to keep typing…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Soko ni wa Aikotoba There's a secret code part I 

When morning struck around 7 a.m., Itachi heard the two kids again, and hid in a different area. He wondered what the heck they were doing.

'Do you think that we can find her today?' Akina asked Hiroshi. Hiroshi had a trekking kit, or else a lot of supplies.

'Since we are "camping out", I decided to bring a lot of stuff,' Hiroshi told her, 'and yea, I hope we can find her.' They seemed somewhat brave and yet were very scared. They were around 12-13 genin, and this _girl_ they were talking about seemed to be an S-rank missing nin, much stronger than even someone from Akatsuki!

_'So they are going to try to find her, eh?'_ Itachi thought, wondering how they were going to locate her. Since they were from Hidden Moon village, they seemed to use the moon, or some type of moon element, or at least that is what Itachi assumed.

It reached nightfall, and Itachi had fallen asleep in a hidden cave near the cliff. He went back to see the moon shining goldenrod and slight strips of blood were seen through it.

_'What the hell? The blood in the moon seems to increase everyday,' _Itachi analyzed, going into another different hiding spot. The kids had used the chakra to get the moon to help them find creatures that were beyond strong. When the moon would gleam, it would gleam onto the person that they find first, and nearest, so it could fail. Unfortunately, Itachi realized this a bit too late, when the moon gleamed down on him. Hiroshi and Akina then put their hands into an attacking position and screamed.

'Gekkou no jutsu!' Moonbeam jutsu They yelled, trying to catch Itachi in the moonlight, but Itachi used a genjutsu counter to get out, and he was forced to reveal himself.

_'They are pretty well-trained genin,' _he thought as he showed himself to the two kids. They raised both of their eyebrows, and Hiroshi sighed, while Akina hid behind Hiroshi.

'Damn, you aren't the right strong being,' Hiroshi sighed, gathering back his chakra, making the moonbeam disperse. Akina shivered in fear.

'H-Hi-Hiroshi,' she stuttered, trying to make Hiroshi realize that the stranger was from Akatsuki, 't-that man is f-from A-Akat-s-suki!' Hiroshi looked right at Itachi, and held Akina in his arms.

'D-d-don't h-h-hurt us!' he yelled, closing his eyes and hugging Akina. They both were crying, and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'Fine, whatever,' Itachi muttered, turning around. He then turned back to them and continued, 'but only on one condition.'

'ANYTHING!' the two yelled immediately. 'THANK YOU FOR SPARING OUR LIVES, OR AT LEAST GIVING US A CHANCE!' Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'How much of this _female_ do you know? Tell me everything you know and intend to do about her,' he asked. 'If you don't answer this, I'll kill you.' Hiroshi and Akina immediately started talking in unison, so Itachi had no idea what was going on. He threw shurikans at them to make them shut up, and they did.

'Shut up,' he growled. 'One at a time, I can't understand both of you at the same time. You, uh, what's your name, Akina, speak!' he added in after looking at the two of them. Akina was silent for a moment, and gulped, but then started talking.

'Well, not too much, but what we've read, she's not a ninja; not entirely, I think,' she told him, still shaking in fear, as Itachi went up to her.

'Continue,' he said, looking right at her, about to use sharingan if she tried to do something stupid. She stuttered for another moment, and then continued.

'She's said to be much stronger than all of the biju combined!' she yelled, and then fell on her knees and grabbed Itachi's leg, begging for him not to hurt her; she was too scared of him to continue. Itachi sighed, got her off, and moved back.

'Would you just continue? Thanks for telling me that at least; I won't kill either of you at this rate,' he told her. She sighed, calmed down a little, and then continued.

'Also, she is rivals with the Kyubi, because the Kyubi killed one of her cousins, so she purely hates him, or at least that is what I heard,' Akina continued. Hiroshi decided to add in something.

'They _used to_ be friends, but after she was ranked #1 demon instead of Kyubi, he got angry and killed her cousin, and that is when they became rivals,' Hiroshi added in. Itachi looked to Hiroshi, and narrowed his eyes at him.

_'Stronger than that Naruto kid… now that I want to see,' _he thought, moving away.

'It is said that there is a "secret code" to summon her back to life, Mr.Akatsuki man,' Akina muttered, her head down. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'Uchiha Itachi,' he told her. She looked up and gasped; she, like many others, had heard about the Uchiha clan, and only one survivor, which was the murderer's brother. She decided not to mention this, though. Hiroshi had gasped as well, but then the two went next to each other.

'I heard that it might have to do something with the moon, but I'm not sure,' Hiroshi added in. 'And that's pretty much all we know.' Itachi was pretty surprised at what they had heard of this very strong female. He wasn't starting to doubt his own power, but he started to doubt whether such a being would even _like_ the type of people that Itachi was similar to. Itachi decided to spare them, but then asked them one last question.

'So do you know anything about the "secret code"?' he asked. The two of them blinked, and then sighed.

'All we know is that there are 3… well, 3 something(s),' Akina sighed. 'Sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but we don't know any more than that,' she apologized. He looked to the moon, and Hiroshi added in something.

'I thought that it meant 3 types of moon chakra; I have mastery in two types, while Akina has a very big mastery in the third type of moon chakra,' was what Hiroshi added in, 'but I could be wrong.'

'Fine, I'll spare your lives,' he muttered, as he disappeared. He really had no intention of killing them anyways; he just needed the information given to him somehow. This was very unlike him, though; he'd at least torture his enemies, which he barely did at the moment.

'Do you think we'll see him again?' Akina asked Hiroshi. Hiroshi shrugged.

'Who knows,' he said, and then the two tried to do the summoning thing by gathering three types of moon chakra; dark, light, and angry. Unfortunately, it didn't work, as nothing happened when they summoned the chakras. They sighed, and just watched the moon, hoping for an answer.

_'Hmph, 3 some things, how original,' _Itachi thought as he left Hidden Moon village. He decided to check out Kusagakure, and when he found nothing, he sighed, and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Soko ni wa Aikotoba There's a secret code, part II 

As the next morning came, Itachi heard yells from a strange "library". He went there, and saw a bloody corpse; it was a random bystander. As Itachi just walked over the corpse, he looked and saw the inside of the "library".

_'What awaits me now, I wonder,' _he thought as he fully went inside. It was dark and dusty, along with cobwebs of spiders, and mosquitoes over dead animals. Itachi had no clue what was going on.

When he saw a door that led to some sort of basement 10 minutes later, he opened the door, and went down the stairs, or at least he could see them with his sharingan eyes.

_'The sharingan must be the key to finding something interesting here as well, besides just the ruins,' _he thought as he finally reached the basement. When he saw all of the books, they were dusty, but radiant when he held one of the books up to the window, and the radiance of the bright and golden sun shined and revealed more dust. Itachi sighed, and put the book down. He then looked through some more books, and surprisingly enough, they were about past creatures, such as the biju, and many others. When he finished skimming through all of the books and throwing them off of the shelf, he noticed that the shelf itself was hiding something. When he punched the shelf into pieces, he found another wall.

_'Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!' _he thought as fire blasted the ground, but the ground was of mud, and nothing was under it. He sighed.

_'Oh jeez, now it is the wall? How strange,' _he thought as he did Goukakyuu no jutsu again, but the wall showed no doorway. He then sighed, and then got a crazy idea from the voice.

_'Flying has its advantages,' _was the voice. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and then gathered chakra into his chest.

_'Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!' _he yelled, firing the fire inside of him to break the ceiling. He moved as the ceiling had a strange room above it.

_'I've never exactly seen the ceiling as a way into another secret room, but okay,' _he thought as he jumped up and landed on the floor of the above secret room. It was cave-like, and Itachi followed the wind that led him into one direction. As Itachi approached another wall, he used sharingan, but there was nothing on the wall.

_'Then again, you could try to dig your way into knowledge,' _the voice whispered as the wind pushed Itachi's hair back, and he, without realizing, posed again for a "photo shoot". He wondered what the hell the voice was and where it came from, but then had gotten the hint, and looked down, and noticed that he was stepping on some type of drawing. When he moved back, he examined it, and it had kanji signs.

_'Kanji signs, something you don't see everyday,' _he thought as he looked at each and every one. He then noticed that only 3 were glowing, and then suddenly, the whole thing on the ground disappeared, and Itachi did the fire jutsu again, but to the wall this time, and it revealed a strange dojo like room, which had the kanji signs in the air, circling Itachi, and then going onto the wall.

_'Hm, first the ground, then the ceiling, and now the wall… strange,' _Itachi thought as he looked at all of the kanji signs. They all were different, and the three glowing ones were bigger than the others.

'Beauty, Clarity, Compassion, Courage, Devotion, Dignity, Dream, Energy, Friends, Grace, Good Fortune, Happy, Harmony, Healing, Love, Loyalty, Passion, Peace, Power, Sincerity, Spirit, Tranquility, Wealth, and Wisdom,' Itachi read all of the kanji charms. Three of them, though, were still glowing red, and the three that were glowing were "Energy," "power," and "wisdom."

_'Wait a minute; those kids said 3 some things; did they mean 3 kanji signs?' _Itachi thought as he memorized the three that were glowing. Just then, a strange type of chakra spirit appeared, and it kept whispering the three kanji signs that were red.

'Hey, what the hell are you?' Itachi yelled. The same chakra was the voice that kept speaking to Itachi. It disappeared after a while, and Itachi memorized the hand jutsus for the 3 this time. He then did them, but nothing happened after he did the hand movement for 'power'.

'What the hell? The other two won't work,' he growled, throwing some chakra into a wall, destroying parts of it. He wondered how this was going to work, and then sighed.

'Maybe I need two more types of chakra,' he said out loud, as the room started to collapse. Actually the whole building was going to collapse, so Itachi used 'Amaterasu' to burn the ceiling to get out.

_'This is bull,' _he thought as he left the library ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Adventure to the Utopia, part I As Itachi was looking for a way to summon the female that he had heard of from the two kids that were from Hidden Moon village, the others were looking for biju. Kisame was looking for Naruto, but first wanted to find Itachi again, but to no avail; when Kisame went to Sand, Itachi was in Rain; when Kisame went to Rain, Itachi had gone to Cloud, so really, Kisame was following Itachi without knowing it. 

_'Oushikuso, Itachi-san, where the hell did you go?' _Kisame thought. He knew that Naruto was in Konoha, as he was in the hospital, and this was their vital chance to get him. Just then, Kisame bumped into Kakuzu.

'What the hell? Get out of my way, shark,' Kakuzu growled, and Kisame glared at him. They merely passed each other when a bunch of shinobi surrounded them. Hidan jumped into the circle.

'Need some help?' he asked. Kisame and Kakuzu shook their heads, but then the three just slashed all of the shinobi to death.

'So, what are you two looking for? I thought you guys were in the Land of Fire?' Kisame asked. Hidan and Kakuzu shrugged.

'After we let Zetsu take care of the Nibi no nekomata, we just left that place,' Hidan told him. 'What are you looking for, anyways?'

'Well, I know what I'm looking for, but I'm looking for that baka Itachi,' Kisame growled. 'I think I'll just do this job without him, though; I'm sick of waiting.'

'Yea, but he's been acting strange, though, hasn't he?' Kakuzu asked. 'He seems to be behaving strangely.' Kisame shrugged.

'Who cares, anyways? If he gets yelled at, it isn't my fault,' Kisame said. 'Now I've got to get back to Konoha. What are you guys looking for anyways?' Kisame added in.

'We're just looking for biju, like mostly everybody else,' Hidan answered. Kakuzu nodded.

'Whatever,' Kisame said as he left, and Hidan and Kakuzu left as well.

_'Hm, I wonder what exactly I need to do for the summoning,' _Itachi thought. He then remembered where Sasori's burial place was.

_'I bet I can use his chakra, and that just makes one more shinobi,' _he thought as he went to find Sasori's burial place. They had buried him in some random sacred shine, and Itachi somehow remembered the place.

After reaching the next day, Itachi summoned Sasori's chakra, and contained it in a container that Itachi found while resting in Hidden Moon.

_'Let's see, hidden leaf, hidden sand, what should the last one be?' _he thought, wandering around. He didn't realize it, but he was somewhat close to Konoha, but not too close; he was in the forest that led directly to Sound village, and Itachi sensed chakra from a deceased Sound member.

_'Hidden Sound; just what I need,' _he thought as he rushed over to the corpse, but first hid, and with sharingan, looked for anybody that was around, and since the coast was clear, Itachi took the shinobi's chakra it was Kidomaru of the deceased Sound Five, and placed it in another container.

_'One question; now that I have all three, can I just…summon her?' _he thought, placing the chakras in one place, and then, with some blood from his thumb, made an advanced summoning jutsu on the ground. He threw some of his chakra onto one part, while throwing the other two chakras in the other two parts, and then he did the kanji hand signs, but then nothing happened except for a thunderstorm.

_'I'm guessing that is a… no,' _Itachi though, getting the chakra back, and his own as well. He carried them, and wondered what type of place he would be able to summon the female.

_'Place of purity will relax one and all,' _was the same chakra that spoke to Itachi before. Itachi quickly absorbed the chakra through the third container he had, and it was much harder than the other two he had absorbed; this chakra fought back.

'Sharingan,' he growled, calming down the chakra. It was simple blue chakra, but it seemed to have some meaning.

_'I wonder whose chakra this belongs to,' _he thought as he went away from Konoha, and away from all of the hidden villages.

_'So I have to find a place that is like… a city-like oasis; a utopia, there we go,' _he thought, wandering into a place he would later be enchanted by.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Adventure to the Utopia, part II 

Itachi found himself in the same place where he had found the 2 kids, Hiroshi and Akina. When he looked to the sky, he smelled black smoke, and then noticed that Hidden Moon was under attack and part of the village was under a fire. Itachi wondered, but he didn't care. Before he left, he heard his name.

'Mr.Itachi, help!' was the voice. Itachi didn't know it until he thought for a longer moment.

_'Sounds like that girl,' _he thought. He stopped and turned around, and saw the girl running faster than a normal genin. Itachi wasn't surprised, and she ran to him.

'What the hell do you want?' he asked. She panted, and almost fainted, grabbing Itachi's arm. He raised an eyebrow, and made her stand up.

'Mr.Itachi, our village is'-

'I know, I can tell that your village is under attack,' Itachi interrupted her.

'Well, it is some weird shadowy guy! He attacked the Tsukikage, and now we are all confused! Hiroshi ran away and warned me, but I didn't listen, and now I don't know what to do! Help me! Please!' Akina yelled, crying. Itachi thought for a minute, and knew exactly whom it was, but he couldn't help.

'I can't exactly help, but'-

'Please Mr.Itachi! Help!' she cried, interrupting him.

_'She cries as though I used Mangekyou sharingan, jeez,' _he thought, as he started walking away. She grabbed onto his leg, and then let go when she realized that he had already started running and used a replacement jutsu.

'Please help! I'll tell you everything I know about the female that I found out if you do!' she yelled. Itachi raised an eyebrow; if it were about the Utopia, it would make his life a hell lot easier, but how could he trust her?

'Tell me, and then I'll help,' he said, but she kept yelling.

'IF IT DOESN'T HELP, YOU CAN KILL ME FOR WASTING YOUR TIME, BUT PLEASE! JUST HELP OUR VILLAGE!' she yelled. Itachi couldn't imagine a small genin asking this of the likes of him. He sighed, and very unwillingly, went into the village, as the girl led him into it.

'Aka-sama, what are you doing?' Itachi asked him. He was the shadowy guy that Akina was talking about. He looked right at Itachi and glared.

'You were supposed to get Kyubi, Itachi,' he growled. Akina hid behind Itachi, scared to death.

'Yea, well… I found out about someone much stronger than all of the biju, and I was looking for that creature; besides, if it failed and was really a legend, I was going to find the Kyubi, you know,' Itachi told him. Aka-sama went up to him and growled, but Itachi looked right at him.

'Besides,' Itachi added, 'I already checked out this crappy village; there was nothing but genin, chuunin, and jounin. I only came here because I thought that Kisame had brought the Kyubi kid here; guess I was wrong, oh well, I'll go to Konoha or just find Kisame.' Aka-sama believed Itachi, only because he had sensed Itachi being here before, and he sensed that there was nothing really interesting in Hidden Moon village.

'Whatever, I'll leave then,' Aka-sama told Itachi, 'but you better leave and never come back here unless you find some biju or sort, Itachi, or I'll kill you.' Itachi glared at him, and Aka-sama left. Everybody looked at Itachi, and Akina hugged his arm.

'Thank you thank you!' she exclaimed. He threw her off of his arm and onto the ground.

'Akina! You are okay!' Hiroshi exclaimed, running from out of nowhere. They hugged, and Itachi was about to start leaving, but the Tsukikage went up to Itachi, and Itachi glared at him.

'We thank'-

'Listen, I didn't mean to help you, I just wanted some information, okay?' Itachi growled, and Tsukikage sighed, and left. Akina, Hiroshi, and Itachi left Hidden Moon, and then Itachi grabbed Akina by the shoulders, and then threw her into the ground, and pinned her with kunai at her wrists and ankles.

'Speak, kid,' he growled. Hiroshi tried to stop Itachi, but Itachi knocked him unconscious with Sharingan.

'I've traveled to a few Hidden villages, and I usually read,' Akina started, and Itachi was growing impatient, and was about to use Tsukiyomi, but then she spoke faster.

'And I found out about a place Utopia that may be the place for the summoning! I have the map! I have the map! But I don't know how to read this type of map!' she cried, gritting her teeth, ready to take pain. Itachi felt that she was going to trick him, but the information so far was true, so he just trusted her, knowing that he would just kill her if he betrayed Itachi.

'Where the hell is the map?' he growled, a kunai to her throat. She said that she kept it in her shirt, and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'…Why?' he asked.

'So the guys in the village wouldn't want to get it,' she told him. Itachi released her.

'Take it out, now,' he demanded, and she hid behind a tree and threw the map attached to a shurikan and Itachi caught it. When he opened it, the map became a strange 3-D like map, and it showed places that Itachi had never been to. Akina leaned over his arm and showed him the place she said that she recognized.

'That could be our starting place; it is in the Land of Spring,' she told him. Itachi looked at her.

'Are you telling the truth? You know I could kill you if you lead me into a trap,' Itachi told her. She nodded.

'I wouldn't betray; I'm one of the most honest people you'll ever find in Hidden Moon, besides Hiroshi,' she told him, smiling. He had a serious face, blinked, and then grabbed Hiroshi by the collar and dragged him by the collar until he woke up, which was halfway through the journey to Land of Spring, which was surprisingly peaceful.

After they reached Land of Spring three days later, Akina examined the area, and Hiroshi helped Itachi with the map, or at least tried; Itachi wanted to do this alone.

'I leave you guys to go back on your own,' he said. Akina and Hiroshi grabbed kunai and glared at Itachi.

'Hey, you owe us for telling so much information!' Akina growled, but then stopped. Hiroshi sighed.

'I saved your village; that's enough,' Itachi told her. 'You'd die, anyways, if you came with me.'

'But I want adventure!' Akina whined. Hiroshi grabbed Akina before she was about to slash Itachi with her pair of sai.

'Akina, c'mon, we aren't involved in his business,' Hiroshi tried to convince her, but she pushed him and looked eye to eye with Itachi.

'You saving the village owed us for the first part of the information,' Akina growled. Itachi shook his head.

'Hey, I owed you by not killing you, so I'll be going,' Itachi told her. She growled, and tried to attack, but he used Sharingan and made her fall asleep. He looked to Hiroshi, and he nodded.

'I'll take her back,' Hiroshi told Itachi.

'We never met, and none of this is happening, or you will die in 3 days or so,' Itachi told Hiroshi. He went with the first part, and ran away, carrying Akina.

_'That girl is really exasperating,' _he thought as he left for the Utopia she was talking about. _'Also, this better be the right Utopia for the summoning,' _he thought, leaving for the three day journey. There would be 3 stops in-between to get to the Utopia, and Itachi was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Adventure to the Utopia, part III 

Itachi had to kill most of the ninjas that were at the first stop, only because they wanted to know the secrets of Itachi's dojutsu. When Itachi had gone to the second stop, he decided to just keep going, but by the time he had reached the third stop, he needed rest because he had used Tsukiyomi _and _Amaterasu in the same day a lot.

After a while, he reached a hotel in the third stop, and when he went in, many people stared at him weird; why, there were rarely any shinobi visitors in the third stop.

'Give me a room,' he told the female receptionist. She was scared, but quickly grabbed 5 keys that had rooms that were vacant, and she said that he could pick any one of them.

'Uh, thanks,' he said, picking one random key, and giving her the rest.

'T-that will be free,' she muttered, hiding behind the counter. He raised an eyebrow.

_'Eh, at least I don't have to pay,' _he thought as he walked into the elevator, leaving a terror of silence behind him.

When he got into his room, it was like a suite, but better. Itachi knew that she had given him rooms that were high quality and only for the wealthy, but Itachi was strong and scary, so they just gave him the room out of fear.

'Finally, so close to the Utopia and to get the girl,' he said as he dropped onto the bed on his back. He was so anxious to get her; so then he could finally get the sharingan that he found out about days ago, that is. Henever even thought about liking her, and forgot that part of the tablet.When he looked out of the window, some kids were muttering about Itachi's arrival, and he could tell that they were trying to find him. Itachi stayed away from the window and looked at the map.

_'Let's see, once I get to the Utopia, it seems as though I will have to find my own way out,'_ he thought. He then put the map away and thought to himself, and then dozed off as night came. Before, he ordered red-colored dango Japanese dumplings on a stick, and some lemonade.

Later, when it was around 10 p.m., after being rested and refreshed, Itachi jumped out of the window, and continued onto his journey, and had a replication jutsu in the room, so no one would know that he was gone.

'_When I get her, I wonder how I'll be able to get her intoany room, if we somehow findone,' _he thought. He then remembered that all of the rooms only had one bed.

'_Oushikuso, what the hell,' _he thought, leaving the city. When he went into the forest, though, it was crawling with beasts that seemed to be as strong as biju, but they were pretty weak. After taking out most of them with _Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu_, Itachi had finally reached the barrier that kept the Utopia. Oushikusobullshit

'_Interesting,' _he thought. 'This is a Natural Utopia,' he said out loud, as he somehow broke the barrier with _Katon, Ryuka no jutsu_ Fire release, Dragon fire technique.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unexpected twist**

The night was just like velvet dark blue, and the air had the scents of many sweet floras. When the wind blew across Itachi's face, he could literally taste the sweet and pure air, and when he did, he felt like throwing up; it was too sweet for the likes of him; otherwise, it was perfect for any other normal shinobi or regular human to live in.

_'Ew, it's too nature-like in this Utopia; will I ever find a human or shinobi or something?' _Itachi asked himself, walking around the scented garden. He sensed that this place was more than just a garden, so he continued to walk, but couldn't get out of the disgustingly beautiful floral area, according to him.

Later, Itachi tried to burn down a tree from frustration of not being able to find any other terrain, but the tree seemed to be protected by a supernatural force.

_'What the hell?' _Itachi thought, stopping the tiger seal that he did for the third time. He then touched the tree, and it felt like any other tree, but he could feel a strange, mythical-like force protecting the area.

_'It's too… Gr, I have to find the right place to summon her, but where?' _he thought, angry. He then found a borderline where mountains started appearing. He ran into that area and sighed in relief; blood surrounded a lot of the mountains, and it seemed as though shinobi fought in the mountainous region.

_'Much better,' _he thought, walking through the "Red Sea" on the mountain.

_'Hm, this reminds me of the time I was 13, and I had killed everybody butthat foolish little brother of mine,' _Itachi thought, seeing many weapons around, arrows stuck in rocks, swords laying in the hands of skeletons, and many other types of weapons scattered all around. Finally, he found a small mountain that no one ever seemed to have gone into.

_'This will do, I guess,' _he thought, going in the area. He bit his thumb, and with his blood, he made a very unique design, similar to a kuchiyose no jutsu sign, but with much more intricate designs, and in the middle were three "spots" that the chakras had to go into. When Itachi put all of the chakras into it, he noticed that the normal chakra was trying to escape, and when it did, Itachi had already "Kuchiyose no jutsu; Joukyuu!"

_'Chikushou,' _he muttered as he started doing the hand signs for wisdom, power, and energy, using each of the chakra for each of the signs. After the whole thing, nothing seemed to happen, and Itachi growled, angrier than ever.

_'That girl will die,' _Itachi growled to himself. He then turned and faced a nearby "exit".

'Akina, you _will _die,' Itachi growled out loud, right after healing his thumb.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Another twist**

Itachi had gone back to the land of spring, and found Hidden Moon village within a day. He went to where he had usually gone, and saw Hiroshi and Akina there, training. He threw a kunai right at Akina, and she was pinned to a tree. Hiroshi was knocked out when he looked right at Itachi's sharingan, and Itachi grabbed her throat.

'You little,' Itachi growled, choking her. When she was at the brink of death, a strange type of black and red chakra surrounded Itachi's wrist and almost broke it, causing Itachi to let go of her throat. He moved back, and when he was about to punch her, the same chakra deflected his hand, so his hand moved to the side, missing her by 7 inches. She then summoned the moon and tried to put Itachi into a genjutsu, but he did a genjutsu counter. When he was about to kill her, a kunai deflected the one that Itachi threw right at Akina's heart.

'How are you doing that? Is this moon chakra?' he asked, glaring at her, then closing his eyes.

'I am not doing anything,' she admitted, scared of what was going on.

"Saikoro!" Itachi growled, as he used 'Mangekyou Sharingan,' but then darkness surrounded the two, and then Itachi faced glowing fiery red eyes, and Itachi closed his eyes, stopping the Mangekyou Sharingan, as his eyes felt like burning when he tried to use it.

'How did you,' he panted a little, blinking. His vision was getting bad, and now it was even worse. He mostly used his sense of hearing to identify who is where, etc. When the darkness cleared, a girl, just around Itachi's age, was in front of Akina, with a headband tied to her hair that had the kanji sign for 'power'.

'Nante,' Itachi growled, trying to look at the girl. 'Who the hell are you?' he asked, panting. Her eyes turned to plain old fiery red, and she helped Akina out of her genjutsu. She then glared right at Itachi, and her eyes were turning very demon like.

'You rang?' she asked Itachi. Itachi didn't get what she meant at first, but then he looked at her, and was surprised.

'So you are the female that can defeat all the biju?' Itachi asked. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

'Um, I can do much more than that, but if you refer to me because of that, I guess I'm the right person you called for,' she muttered, a little confused. She healed Akina's wounds from Itachi, and then snapped, waking up Hiroshi.

'Y-you… _protected _me?' Akina asked, nervous. The girl smiled, and signaled Akina to leave with Hiroshi, and that she promised to meet up with Akina and Hiroshi.

'Yea, I did; was I supposed to let you die?' she joked, and Akina shivered in terror. The girl sighed, and slightly pushed her away, meaning that she should leave, and Hiroshi and Akina left. The girl then glared at Itachi.

'Who are you?' Itachi asked her. She went closer to him, and tilted her head, looking at him.

'Dojutsu, eh?' she asked. 'Is it a kekkei genkaiblood inheritance limit?' he raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

'Sharingan,' he told her. She nodded.

'Oh yes, I've heard of a clan that had Sharingan; I thought they were all dead, but, I guess there were 2 survivors,' she muttered, looking down, stretching her arms.

'You know my brother?' Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked up and shook her head.

'Not personally,' she told him, confused. Itachi sighed, and couldn't believe that she was the one that Akina and Hiroshi were talking about. It was quiet for about a minute, until the girl broke the silence.

'So, what do you need? A weapon, money, training, fame, what?' she asked. 'You better give me a reason or I'm going back to sleep. I only live for reasons, and it better be valid,' she added in, narrowing her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head.

'None of that stuff,' he told her, going closer to her. She thought, and didn't know what else there could be.

'You want to be my research partner? You need help in education? No, you're out of school,' she muttered, and then exclaimed, 'oh! You want knowledge of my research!' Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'I thought you were a shinobi,' he told her, confused a little. She looked at him strangely.

'What? I'm a scientist as well,' she told him, glaring. 'Now really, what is it you want?' Itachi sighed, and touched her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'It isn't _what_, um, what's your name, anyways?' Itachi asked. She sighed.

'Why do you need to know? It isn't like I'm staying for a week,' she told him, and he sighed.

'Would you just tell me?' he asked. 'I'll tell you exactly what I want if you do.' She shrugged.

'Ranpu Phire,' she told him, raising an eyebrow. Itachi had never heard of such a last name.

'Uchiha Itachi,' she told him. She thought, and then 'Oh!'ed. He wondered why she did that.

'So you are the one that killed the Uchiha clan,' she said. He sweat dropped a little, and nodded.

'Is that necessary to know?' he asked. She shrugged.

'I just wondered who would have done something so… sensible,' she told him. 'I mean, if they hated you, I could understand that.' He shook his head, and she raised an eyebrow.

'_Kenpei, _then?' (Kenpei means power) she asked. He thought for a moment, and moved his hand in a way that meant half and half. She then understood.

'Okay then, um, what did you want, anyways?' she asked. He put his other hand on her shoulder, and it somehow wrapped around her, somewhat like a hug. She looked down, still confused.

'It isn't _what,_' he told her, 'it's _who_.' She sighed.

'If you like someone, I can't make you fall in love, but'-

'No, it isn't like that at all,' he told her. She looked up at him and glared.

'Then who the hell do you… want!' She asked, confused, looking at him with a glare. He sighed.

'You,' he muttered. She closed her eyes and was about to tell him what she just said, but stopped and looked at him, a little red.

'_Me?_ You mean training?' she asked, confused. 'I can train you, but'-

'No,' he interrupted, 'I just… _need_ you.' She thought, and was confused. She then looked to him.

'You mean… a _tomodachi?_' she asked, wondering if he was alone before. That actually wasn't it, but compared to other reasons, that was the closest it would get. He nodded.

'I, uh, got sick of having just one other, uh, not a guy, but'-

'Do you mean Hoshigaki Kisame? Isn't he a guy? Or do you just mean because he's a shark?' she asked. He raised both of his eyebrows slightly.

'How did you know?' he asked, somewhat confused. She shrugged.

'From your eyes, I can tell everything about you,' she told him. He sighed, and then turned around, removing his arms from her. He thought for a moment, and grabbed her wrist, but she made him let go.

'C'mon, Phire,' he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

'And we are going to?' she asked. He thought for a moment, and had an idea.

'You are going to be an ally with a hidden village,' he told her. She wondered, and then guessed correctly.

'Konoha?' she asked.

'Precisely,' he told her, as he led her to the forest, which separated Konoha and Sound village.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: First day in Konoha… part I**

Itachi had rented a hotel that was in grass country, and it was very near the border of Konoha and Grass.

'So you want me to teach in Konoha for money?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed as he nodded.

'Do you have any complaints?' he asked. She shook her head.

'I doubt those weaklings could keep up with me, though,' she told him. Itachi didn't react, as he could care less what happened to them.

'If they die, well, then that's your problem and you'll have to deal with the hokage,' he told her, leaving. 'I… have a job to do, and'-

'I'm not joining Akatsuki, by the way,' she muttered as she disappeared.

'Crap,' he muttered. 'This is harder than I thought.' He then left and went to look for Kisame.

_'Why the hell is everybody looking at me so weird?' _Phire thought, walking towards the hokage-sama's place. Everybody was confused, and one strange kid in orange was, especially.

_'Who is that? I sense a lot of chakra in her!' _Naruto thought to himself. He thought that he could probably fight her to test his strength. Just then, Sakura bonked him on the head, and asked for her money back. Naruto paled, as he forgot about the money, and ran, trying to avoid Sakura, and bumped into Phire. Everybody gasped, as they thought that she would kill Naruto, but instead, she grabbed Sakura's wrist with one hand, and Naruto's head with the other.

'I'll pay for this kid,' she told Sakura, throwing Naruto into the ground, getting out some money, and forcefully putting it into Sakura's hand. Everybody was amazed, and Naruto now owed Phire money!

'Why did you do that! Do you know that he will never pay back!' Sakura yelled at Phire, but she shrugged.

'I don't care,' she told Sakura and started walking towards hokage-sama again. Naruto blinked, and grabbed her leg, thanking her and crying, and Sakura left, confused.

'Let go, _bakayarou_,' she growled. He did obediently, and got up.

'Who are you?' he asked. She sighed, and just continued walking. Naruto kept following her.

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and'-

'You _will_ be hokage if you try,' she muttered, interrupting Naruto, and then teleported away from Naruto, and to the door of hokage-sama. Naruto blinked, and smiled.

_'She… she believes that I will become hokage! She is so cool! She's… wait, what's her name!' _He thought to himself, running towards hokage-sama's office. Maybe Tsunade-sama knew of her presence.

_'Ah, so much work today,' _Tsunade thought, looking through paperwork. She was about to finish one part of a lot of paper work, when Phire knocked on the door.

_'Eh? I didn't sense anybody coming,' _she thought, and shrugged it off, but not entirely.

'Come in!' she yelled. Phire opened the door, and went inside. She bowed a little to Tsunade.

'Hokage-sama,' she said, 'I wanted to work for Konoha. I am a Jounin, and'- Tsunade put her hand up, as well as raising her eyebrow, stopping the new person from speaking.

'Where are you from?' she asked. Phire worried a little, not showing it.

'Hidden Moon Village,' she lied, but Tsunade bought it.

'Do you… have a profile of yourself?' she asked. Phire blinked, pretending to look spaced out, and she looked into her side bag, and got out an envelope, which had her status as a Jounin from Hidden Moon village. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the profile, and sighed, as she couldn't detect any flaws.

'I guess the Hidden Moon book hasn't been updated, eh?' Tsunade sighed, making a copy of the profile, and then putting it into the book.

'Oh, before you ask anything, I actually don't know about my childhood as I don't remember, so I don't have a Hidden Moon headband; it is different, and I believe that someone in Hidden Moon adopted me as their kid or something, so I grew up their,' Phire explained to Tsunade, who was about to ask Phire about the headband she noticed that was in Phire's hair, tied like a hair tie.

'Oh, okay,' Tsunade said, sighing, 'sorry, but I'm really tired today from all of the work, you know, being a kage and all.' Phire nodded.

'I see,' she told him. 'So, may I work for Konoha?' Tsunade was surprised that she came to Konoha in the first place, but then shrugged.

'Why not? I won't make you wear the Konoha headband, only because you seem to be much more stronger than all of the Jounins here,' she told her. Phire nodded.

'You see, since Hatake Kakashi is in the hospital, I'd like you to supervise that team in any training that you think is necessary, or else just sub in for him, if ya know what I mean, right?' she told Phire, smiling. Phire nodded.

'Well, you have my profile and the missions I've done, so if you need me'-

'Right, I'll call you if it is dangerous, or if I think you can do it yourself just because,' Tsunade interrupted. Phire smiled, and then Tsunade called Shizune to her side.

'Hai, Tsunade-sama?' Shizune asked. Tonton came running in. Tonton!

'Bring in Team 7,' she told Shizune. Shizune nodded, and left immediately. Phire waited patiently, and helped Tsunade in her work until then.

'Oh, thanks!' Tsunade thanked Phire. She nodded.

'I thought I'd get you to use less energy, so,' Phire explained. Tsunade smiled, and was mystified by Phire's behavior and amount of chakra.

_'She did what I do in an hour in 2 minutes! Amazing, maybe she could be assistant hokage once I can trust her,' _Tsunade thought. Phire heard her, but didn't say anything. Just then, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came in, as well as Shizune.

'Meet your temporary sensei, Phire,' Tsunade told them. 'Be good to her, or you'll regret losing Kakashi and having to have a new sensei for a little while.' Naruto widened his eyes, and exclaimed and ran around in joy. Sasuke sighed, and Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

'Tsunade baa-chan! Tsunade baa-chan!' Naruto exclaimed. 'She's the one who paid for me and said that I don't have to pay her back! She's cool!' Phire sighed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Why, Phire-sensei, would you do such a thing?' Sasuke asked, looking at her.

'One, don't call me sensei; all of you,' she told them. They blinked and were shocked.

'And two, Sasuke,' she continued, but looked directly at Sasuke, 'I knew that Naruto should have someone help him for once.' Sasuke shrugged, and then Naruto stopped.

'Hey! I wanted Ero-senin to train me!' Naruto complained. Tsunade sighed.

'Naruto-kun, if I defeated Jiraiya, would you let me sub for Kakashi?' Phire asked Naruto. Everybody looked at Phire weird, and Naruto nodded.

'Of course I would! I would want to see someone defeatthat pervertthat isn't a hokage or an S-ranked criminal!' Tsunade was about to interrupt, but then sighed, and knew at that moment, Phire was stronger than she assumed, and didn't stop her from going on and finding Jiraiya and defeating him.

'_You_ defeating a _sannin_… I doubt you could,' Sasuke muttered, just to have a kunai go through his arm. Phire glared at him.

'I'm not your teacher yet, so I have the right to do that, so don't say anything, and just watch, okay Sasuke?' she told him, leaving. Sasuke yelped in pain, and Sakura was surprised; how could she do that! Shizune healed Sasuke's wound, which still pained a lot surprisingly, but he said that he'd be okay, and Sakura kept asking if he needed help.

'I'm fine, Sakura, really,' Sasuke rolled his eyes, tired of her. Naruto grumbled, and then Phire stopped.

'So you call Jiraiya "Ero-senin" because he created Icha Icha Paradise and is perverted?' Phire asked. Naruto blinked; he thought that she didn't know him.

'He also'-

'So I'll find him at a hot spring,' she interrupted Naruto, and he blinked. Sasuke and Sakura were just confused, and when they did go, they did see Jiraiya.

'She was right!' Sakura gasped. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, and Naruto called Jiraiya, but Phire was already gone by the time Jiraiya saw them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: First day in Konoha… part II**

'Naruto! You interrupted my research again!' Jiraiya growled, but then caught two kunais in his hands and took an unexpected hit of 7 kunais in his one arm.

'What the!' Jiraiya yelled, confused, looking towards the direction of the kunais. He turned around a little too late, just to get slashed right in the face by Phire's katana. She moved back, and looked at him.

'Who the hell are you?' Jiraiya growled, checking her out like he does with every other girl. Phire sighed, and then put her sword in a sheath.

'Naruto and I had a bet; if I can defeat you, I get to teach him, but if I lose to you, you become his sensei instead of me,' Phire told him. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, and then sighed.

'Whatever,' he muttered as he almost attacked her with rasengan, but she dodged it, and then did a darker version of rasengan, nearly sending Jiraiya 80 feet into the air! Jiraiya coughed out blood, and then Phire grabbed his throat, choked him in the air, and then threw him into the ground, sending him 50 meters below ground. He got up, angry.

'Who the freak _are_ you?' he asked, making a much bigger version of rasengan. 'How could you perform rasengan? You don't have Sharingan, and you were never taught,' he told her, biting his thumb, doing kuchiyose no jutsu,summoning Gamabunta.

'Ranpu Phire of the Hidden Moon village,' she told him, her sword in her hand. She then raised her sword into the air, and summoned rays from the sun to hit Jiraiya, but he dodged with ease, only to go near the exploding clone of Phire. She then attacked from behind, slaughtering his back with her sword, and then grabbed his hair, spun him around, and then threw him into the hot spring that had old men!

'I give! I give!' he yelled, twitching constantly. He wasn't even in the mood to fight. She put her sword away and sighed.

'Your no fun,' she sighed. She then looked to Naruto, who was blinking, and then looked to Jiraiya, and then Phire, and back and forth. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised as well. Tsunade had seen from her office, and she couldn't believe that Phire defeated him like that.

'Now I'm fun, just not for fighting, momentarily,' Jiraiya corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

'Naruto, I totally acquiesce with you calling him "Ero-senin",' Phire muttered, going towards him. 'Now I'll be teaching you, so you three, come with me.' She stopped and then stuck her sword into the air behind her, which actually wasn't the air, but Jiraiya about to grab her from behind and attack, and she stabbed him in the stomach badly. He coughed out more blood, and then Phire grabbed one of his books he wrote and burned it right in his face.

'You did not just do that,' he growled at her. She grunted, and then teleported herself and Team 7, leaving with a few words, which were:

'Better luck next time, Jiraiya.'

'Wasn't that a little too harsh, Phire?' Sakura asked. Phire shrugged.

'I guess I did kind of overdid it,' she agreed with Sakura, but Naruto was saying how cool she fought him and stuff like that.

'He deserves it for being perverted!' Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed, and just looked spaced out. As Sakura and Naruto started fighting, Phire went towards Sasuke.

'Do you want to learn something?' she asked him. He shrugged.

'I… just want to be alone,' he told her. She sighed, and said something before Sasuke left, but then he didn't leave.

'I can help you get stronger, maybe enough to kill your brother, but I can't guarantee anything,' she muttered. He stopped and widened his eyes, and then turned around, seeing her look very serious.

'Would this training help?' Sasuke asked, still having his back towards her. She nodded.

'It canhelp with the amount of chakra you use for sharingan,' she told him. He turned around, but faced the ground, and then looked up to her.

'Would you really? How did you know?' he asked her. She smiled, and then hit him in the forehead with two fingers before he knew it.

'**Forgive me, Sasuke, **but maybe I'll tell you **some other time**,' she smiled and told him. He felt as though he heard Itachi's voice half of what she said, and even saw him instead of Phire, but then he shook his head, and saw Phire this time, not Itachi.

'Sasuke? Are you okay?' she asked him. He was staring into space, and then he shook his head.

'Hai, I-I'm okay, let's just get on with the training,' he told her. Sakura and Naruto were still fighting, so Phire threw a kunai at them both, causing them to be pinned to two trees.

_'Whoa… how did I see Itachi? How could she quote him without knowing it? What's happening to me? What's going on?' _Sasuke had many questions in his thoughts, and then he shook his head again and joined the group.

'Okay, your lesson today is going to sound crazy, but you will be climbing air,' Phire told them. They sweat dropped; air?

'Is that even'- Sakura was interrupted when Phire started climbing the air, and was around40 feet above ground. They all widened their eyes.

'It looks so easy! I can do it!' Naruto "bluffed" as usual, and when he tried to, he fell down. Sakura and Sasuke sighed.

'You guys can either try to learn how to do it, or you can ask me; by the end of today, I can guarantee that you all will know how to climb air up to 25 feet minimum, if anything,' Phire told them. They tried to think of it like the tree-climbing exercise, but it didn't work. After 20 minutes, they asked Phire how to do it. She laughed.

'And I was taught to learn everything by trying it; you guys are pa-the-tic!' she laughed, and then climbed 10 feet into the air.

'How the heck do you control your chakra?' Sakura asked. Kakashi was watching, and even he didn't know how to climb, but had an idea and could do it after he healed. He was 30 feet away, but didn't show that he was there despite Phire knowing that he watched.

'You know how to climb stairs and steps, right?' Phire asked them. They nodded.

'When you do it there, you don't have to worry about falling into the ground as they already give support; but steps of air requires imagination and determination,' she told them. They nodded, Naruto not understanding anything, Sakura confused as to how, and Sasuke just listened.

'You must pay attention to how much chakra is in your feet when climbing air steps; but steps such as wooden you don't, so you don't pay attention to how much weight you are putting, which you can calculate, but not getting into that, you must be able to try to calculate how much chakra you need for each height of "steps"; if you didn't get that, then you better just go back and worry about your real teacher that is not feeling well,' Phire told them. Sakura understood, Naruto was thinking hard, and Sasuke actually got 4 feet into the air before dropping to the ground!

'Amazing; now how did you do that, Sasuke?' she asked. Sasuke summed up exactly what Phire had said, and then tried harder.

'Once you get to 7.57-8 feet, tell me,' Phire told them. It took about 1 hour for Sasuke to reach 8.01 feet, Sakura around the same time with a minute extra, and Naruto got only to 5 feet in the hour!

'Sasuke, show Naruto how good you think you are at this exercise,' Phire told him, waiting for him to get to 6 feet. When Sasuke was about to go up another step, a kunai hit him in the arm, causing him to fall down to the ground. Phire sighed.

'Sasuke, if you can't get to 8 feet, I can't help you; I think you should not be a ninja yet and keep training,' Phire told him. Sasuke panted and looked at her in surprise; what! He defeated other ninjas! How could she say such!

'Sakura, go,' Phire told Sakura. Sakura was really nervous, and when she was around 6.5 feet, she trembled, and then fell in fear. Phire told her the same what she told Sasuke.

'I thought I told you to come when you could do it,' Phire said, sighing. 'Oh jeez, I thought Konoha ninja were actually something! I was so wrong,' she sighed. 'Now I'll give you one hour to train. If you don't do it until then… well, let's just say that you **will**, no matter what,' Phire told them, teleporting right behind Kakashi, but the others didn't pay attention to that, and they practiced.

'Your training them very well,' Kakashi told Phire. Phire looked at him.

'When you are from a place that makes you multi-task a lot, you get good at almost everything,' Phire muttered.

After an hour, they all were able to get up to 13-17 feet with less trouble, but still with difficulty.

'Okay, who wants to go first?' Phire asked. Sakura raised her hand.

'Go,' Phire told Sakura. When Sakura took one step, a kunai went flying past her hair, and she almost fell, but used her hands to handstand 3 feet in the air, almost falling, and went back to her feet, and as she ran to 10 feet, she felt like she was in genjutsu, so she bit her lip, only to get hit by a kunai in her arm, causing her to go back down to 5 feet, but then she grabbed a kunai and as she went up, deflected 3 of the 15 kunais thrown at her, and she finally reached 15 feet before falling to ground zero.

'…That's all? Wow, I expected a lot from you,' Phire told Sakura. Sakura glared at Phire, but then sat down on the ground. Phire then looked to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wanted to go next, and before Phire said go, he went 7 feet into the air before falling down to 2 feet because of a kunai into his hand, so he powered himself to go into the air by aiming _Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu_ to the ground, sending him 17 feet into the air, but then when he got to 19 feet for once, waves of darkness surrounded Sasuke, and choked him, making him fall right to the ground.

'I guess I overestimated you, Sasuke,' Phire told him. He glared at her, but then just crossed his arms. Phire then looked to Naruto, who was very eager to try.

'I'll get to 25 feet by today evening, Phire! I promise!' he smiled. Phire smiled.

'Then keep the promise or get hit by that kunai behind you,' Phire told him as a kunai hit him in his back. He coughed out blood as he was 2 feet in the air, but then jumped so he was 13 feet into the air, and then when he reached 18 feet, he felt a tanketsu chakra hole close up and he fell down to 1 foot, only to get his red chakra out, and he jumped up to 15 feet, and when he struggled to 18 feet, Phire was right in front of him and flicked him in the forehead, causing him to hit the ground.

'Naruto, you suck. You said 25 feet; 18 feet is not 25 feet,' Phire told him. He growled, but then got control of himself.

'I can't see much improvement, you know, but you will get to at least 25 feet by today 8 p.m., or else in 3 hours,' Phire told them. 'I'll give you now just 30 minutes to train; I'll be back,' she said as she disappeared.

'What the hell! She just discouraged us!' Sakura whined. Naruto kept going and reached 19 feet before falling. Sasuke was angry at himself, not Phire, as he knew she was trained much worse than this, so he wanted to be able to get to 25 feet when she came back.

'She may have discouraged you,' Sasuke told Sakura, who was 10 feet in the air, 'but she encouraged me.' Naruto and Sasuke raced and reached around 16 feet in the air before kunais hit them in their arms, causing them to fall down. Sakura sighed.

'Come on, all of you better succeed 25 feet or I will kill you,' she told them, serious. They gulped, especially Sakura, as she couldn't even get to 20 feet. Kakashi was intrigued at the way she was training them.

'Sakura, you first,' Phire told Sakura. Sakura held back her tears, and ran straight for 20 feet, but got up to 17 feet when 10 kunais attacked her. She deflected 3 of them, and she fell to 4 feet, and she kept getting up and falling down. A genjutsu made her fall to .34 feet above ground.

'Continue or die, Sakura,' Phire growled, stabbing her in a genjutsu. The pain in her head was immense, and she fell to .1 feet above ground, but then used kage bunshin no jutsu to help her get thrown into the air, had kunais in her hands to deflect attacks, kept a kunai in her leg so she could stop some genjutsu effects, and she finally reached 27 feet in the genjutsu! She then fell down to the ground, tired as hell. Naruto and Sasuke ran over to her.

'Congratulations for just making it, Sakura; it wasn't 25 feet, but 26 feet I was actually aiming for. You better get higher than that or I will kill you,' Phire told her. She then looked to Sasuke. Sasuke was ready, and he had gotten around to 28 feet despite the amount of times Phire attacked him.

'Wow, Sasuke, I just noticed you existed,' Phire told him, 'maybe you should **improve**.' Sasuke wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and then it was Naruto's turn. Before anybody did anything, Phire made everybody quiet, and she slightly angled her glance behind her, and then looked back at Team 7.

'Naruto, you were going to say?' Phire signaled Naruto to continue. He blinked, and then did continue.

'Phire, I promise that I will exceed 25 feet!' Naruto told her. She blinked, and a few kunais hit Naruto in the back. Despite that, he ran into the air. Many kunais attacked him from arbitrary places, but then Phire herself pulled Naruto down, causing him to almost fall to the ground, but the was still .23 feet above ground! He used rasengan with the help of a shadow clone, and the rasengan boosted him into the air, 28 feet!

_'Phire, how did you keep your promise?' _Kakashi thought, amazed at how high they could go. Naruto then used the kunais Phire attacked him with to make him go up into the air, 30 feet! He then fell down, and was panting. All of the other jounins were watching, including Tsunade-sama.

'Naruto, keep trying hard; you will become hokage, if you practice and never give up,' Phire told him, 'but you still suck compared to me.' Naruto grumbled, and tried to tackle Phire to the ground, but she grabbed him when he approached her and threw him into the ground near Kakashi.

'So Kakashi, what do you think? May I still train them?' Phire asked Kakashi. Kakashi smiled.

'If they would like the other training sessions like this one, I guess,' Kakashi laughed, and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura just fell down on the ground, moaning in pain. Phire laughed, but then it was 8, and she had to go.

'Oh, I have to go; be back tomorrow,' she told them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Brief S-rank fighting**

As Phire reached the hotel, she saw Itachi.

'Hey,' she muttered, going into the room. Itachi went in after her, and looked at her; she wasn't sweating even one bit.

'I thought you were going to go on missions,' Itachi told her. She shook her head.

'Not right now; I have to help Team 7 train,' Phire told him. Itachi raised an eyebrow, his brother's team, huh?

'Your helping my brother?' Itachi asked. She changed her t-shirt into a tank top, and looked at him weird when she turned around to see that he was still there.

'You're still here, Itachi? I'm changing, you know,' Phire told him. He blinked and then turned around.

'I won't look,' he said, waiting. She changed into shorts, and then lay down on the bed.

'You can look now,' Phire said. He turned around, and he sat on the bed. He took off his Akatsuki attire and changed into shorts for the night, shirtless. Phire didn't look, but Itachi didn't care whether she did or not.

'Exactly what did you teach?' Itachi asked. Phire told and explained it to him.

'Oh, like this?' Itachi asked, climbing out of the window, around 100 feet with ease into the air. She nodded, and when he climbed down, he tripped when he went inside and since Phire was standing near the window, fell down on her. They both raised their eyebrows at the same time, and he got off after a few minutes.

'Um, that never happened,' Phire said, blushing a little. As they went into bed, she looked to the window and had her back towards Itachi. His back faced hers as well.

'Phire,' he muttered, 'do you know any demons or biju?' Phire sighed, and then turned around, and turned Itachi around.

'Can you keep a secret?' she asked him. He didn't react, but was wondering what was wrong. She took her headband out, and transformed into a demon; why, she had claws, thick, dense fangs, demon-like eyes, and she was a little taller, and much stronger. Itachi raised both of his eyebrows.

'I'm no ninja; I'm actually…' Phire sighed, and turned around. 'I think you wouldn't want me as a friend anymore.' Itachi thought the opposite, though; he wanted her even more now, so he could get the new sharingan with ease now. He turned her around, and just looked at her without saying anything.

'No, it's okay, I still want you,' he told her. Phire sighed, and sat up.

'I don't know how to tie my hair; it's been a long time since I have tied up my hair,' she told him. He sat up on his knees went behind her, and took the forehead protector from her and tied her hair for her. She waited patiently, as he himself had trouble tying her whole hair; Itachi didn't even know how to, so it was nearly as hard as for Phire, but finally, somehow, did.

'Phire,' he told her, as he kept his hands on her shoulders, 'you have to join Akatsuki.' Phire closed her eyes, and then shook her head.

'No,' she told him, now facing him after turning around. He narrowed his eyes at her.

'I'm not taking "no" as an answer,' he told her. 'Besides, we need more members; we've already lost 2.'

'I don't give a shit about that stupid organization,' she growled, getting off of bed and going near the window. 'I don't know the leader personally, but even then, I'm definitely not joining.' Itachi was losing patience, and he forcefully grabbed her in a hug and threw her onto the bed, only for her to quickly jump up and pin Itachi to the wall with kunais. She then moved away quickly and threw a kunai at the real Itachi; the one pinned was the exploding clone.

'Phire, you better cooperate with me,' Itachi growled, using Mangekyou sharingan. She closed her eyes in time, but then opened them, using her _kekkei genkai_ that she created, which was called "Chimanako", which means "bloodshot eyes". Her irises were the shape of blazing fires, and her pupils were faded. Itachi felt as though he were drowning in his own blood, so he got away quickly and then kicked her right in the stomach, only to get hurt by the exploding clone; she was right behind him, and choked him from behind.

'You don't need the likes of me in that organization, Uchiha Itachi,' she growled, throwing him onto the ground. The clone exploded, and the real one came out, facing the real Phire.

'Well too bad. I'm not taking "no" as an answer,' he repeated, grabbing her wrist with even more strength and throwing her onto the ground. She landed on her hand, and sprung up, punching Itachi right in the stomach, and then landed on the bed. They continued fighting, until they heard a knock on the door. Itachi quickly put his Akatsuki uniform on, as well as his regular clothes, and Phire did as well.

'You ordered pizza, Mr.Uchiha?' the room service person asked, knocking on the door. Itachi had a kunai to Phire's throat and vice versa at the same time, and they both stopped. Itachi used his sharingan when he opened the door to hypnotize the guy into leaving. Itachi threw the pizza on the table (there was a small table) and then they continued fighting again. After another hour of fighting, there was knocking on the door again.

'Mr.Uchiha, did you order Pepsi?' another room service person asked, knocking on the door. Itachi sighed, and then did pretty much the same thing.

'Did you order anything _else, _Itachi?' Phire growled. Itachi shook his head, and the fighting continued. Finally, around 1 a.m., a kunai broke through the window, and the two stopped fighting.

'What the hell?' Phire growled. She then, along with Itachi, deactivated the kunai bomb, and they looked to see where it came from.

'If it came from 45 degrees west,' Phire muttered, 'then we should go 55 degrees east.' Itachi raised an eyebrow; how did she calculate such a thing within a few seconds?

'Fine, but you're still'- Phire glared at him and interrupted him, by saying:

'I'm not joining Akatsuki, case closed, now let's go already,' Phire growled, already outside. Itachi was really losing patience, and followed her.

_'She's much tougher than I thought; she could most probably kill Tsunade,'_ he thought, catching up to her incredible speed. Sasuke was in bed, as he couldn't sleep, and when he got up, he saw two figures "flying" across the horizon.

_'What the,' _Sasuke thought as he got out of bed, put his forehead protector on, and secretly went outside. He followed them, only until a bunch of shinobi appeared and when Sasuke fought them, he lost track of the two figures.

_'Chikushou,' _he thought as he just looked to the sky. He felt a drop of cold rain, but Sasuke didn't catch a cold after a huge thunderstorm appeared.

As Phire and Itachi were close to Hidden Sound, Phire stopped, and Itachi looked at her.

'Nani?' he asked, grabbing her wrist. She got out of his grasp and hid, grabbing Itachi with her.

'Orochimaru,' she whispered. He raised an eyebrow; he wasn't that strong even though he was one of the legendary sannin.

'So?' he asked her. Phire shook her head, and they got out of hiding.

'It was him,' Phire told him. Itachi thought for a moment, and remembered that there was a sharingan like mark on the kunai, indicating a strange type of curse seal, and he remembered that it was similar to Orochimaru's.

'He either is still after me, which is a pity, or he knows about your whereabouts,' Itachi told Phire. She agreed with the second thing that Itachi said.

'He probably wants my power; how pathetic, even for a sannin,' Phire muttered. They reached the "gates" to Hidden Sound, only to be greeted by sound ninja. Phire quickly burned them alive, along with Itachi using _katon, goukakyuu no jutsu_. She used one of her sword's abilities, or else _Kasai no dakegi _(fire strike), and Itachi used _Katon, Ryuka no jutsu_ this time.

'You two fell right for the trap,' a voice appeared, "slithering" into the air. Phire and Itachi did know it was a trap, and they were going to counter it.

'Orochimaru,' Phire said, not looking at him. He was about 35 feet away, and she looked exactly in the opposite direction on purpose.

'Oh, so you do know me,' Orochimaru chuckled, 'I must be famous in the demon world.' Phire looked at him from a slight angle glance.

'How did you know?' Phire asked. 'Oh let me guess; Kabuto was spying on me when I was in Konoha teaching Team 7, am I right? It was Kabuto, wasn't it?' Orochimaru laughed a little in an evil like way.

'I'm not surprised that you knew he was there; just what I would expect from a great demon warrior like you, Ranpu Phire,' Orochimaru "complimented". Phire rolled her eyes, and Itachi glared at Orochimaru.

'Oh, it's you,' Orochimaru had an angry face, and grunted when he saw Itachi. Itachi had secretly put kunais in his hand.

'Orochimaru, I haven't seen you ever since you left Akatsuki,' Itachi said. Phire then made Orochimaru taste dirt in his face by pushing him from behind, and then Itachi and Phire ran.

_'The demon is clever, even as a ninja,' _Orochimaru thought, angrier than before.

'I told you I would do it very arbitrarily yet perfectly,' Phire told Itachi. Itachi just continued running, not caring.

'Whatever, let's just get back; and besides, I'm not through with you either,' Itachi told her. She suddenly stopped, and Itachi quickly threw his kunais at her, making the clone explode. Phire killed the Itachi clone, and then the two started fighting again.

'You know, I'm hungry,' Phire said after 30 minutes of fighting. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and then put his shurikan away.

'We have the pizza, c'mon then,' Itachi muttered, running. Phire followed, and when they reached the place, it was quiet; too quiet.

'I expected a raid, but,' Phire muttered, opening the box of pizza. Only 3 slices were left! Phire sweat dropped.

'The thieves were thieves of food, how not expected,' Phire added in. Itachi noticed that the Pepsi was still full, or as it seemed.

'The Pepsi is going to explode, c'mon,' Itachi grabbed Phire's wrist, as they moved away from the exploding Pepsi. The drink landed everywhere, even on the two bewildered ninjas.

'I bet I know who would do this,' Phire muttered, throwing a kunai right at the hiding Chouji; he hid in the bathroom!

'Ah! Phire-sensei!' he yelled, scared. Ino and Shikamaru came out as well, and so did Naruto.

'Phire, I was wondering when you were going to do that,' Itachi muttered, glaring at the 3 genin and 1 Chuunin.

'You're Sasuke's brother!' Naruto yelled, getting a rasengan attack charged. Chouji was about to do something, but he tripped, and then Shikamaru just sighed, and Ino missed Itachi when she tried to do the _Shintenshin no jutsu_ (Art of the Valentine), and Naruto was about to attack Itachi, but Itachi used Mangekyou sharingan, knocking out Naruto badly.

'How troublesome,' Shikamaru muttered. Phire glared at him, and then when she used Chimanako, they all were officially knocked out for a whole night.

'They won't remember a thing,' Phire told Itachi, teleporting them back to their homes. Itachi sighed, and sat on the bed, thinking.

'I don't care about that,' Itachi told her. She sat next to him.

'If they remembered what happened this morning, they'd obviously report it to Tsunade-sama,' Phire told him, 'and I already have her trust.' Itachi nodded.

'Good point; then my brother would probably try to kill me, just ending up in his defeat again, which I could care less about,' Itachi added in. She nodded.

'I'm guessing we should sleep, then,' Phire told him, but he pushed her against the wall, and put his hands against the wall, so she couldn't escape.

'What?' she growled. He glared at her.

'Your joining Akatsuki no matter what,' he muttered, struggling to keep her in place. When he did let go, she threw him onto his stomach to the ground and jumped over him, a kunai at his throat, but then threw it at the real Itachi, and quickly got off of the exploding clone.

'I'm not going to'- Phire stopped immediately when she couldn't talk any longer, just sighed, and put her arms around Itachi and continued.

_' I didn't realize that he would go **this** far just for me to join,' _she thought as she moved down to the bed and laid down on it, still holding him. Around 30 minutes later, Itachi stopped, and noticed that Phire fell asleep.

_'I told you that you were going to join no matter what… I just enforced it,' _Itachi thought, lying next to Phire, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her somewhat closer to him like a teddy bear, and sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The S-rank mission**

Several weeks or else a month passed, and Konoha trusted Phire so much, that they treated her just like a Konoha ninja. Kakashi did heal, but she stayed with Team 7 for a long time 2 weeks that they grew attached to her, so she used to hang around with Kakashi and help them with training if Kakashi was busy with something usually reading Icha Icha Paradise. Phire was called to Tsunade's office, and Phire reported.

'Hai, hokage-sama?' Phire asked. Tsunade held a scroll her in hand, and gave it to Phire.

'Just go to the Land of Tea and you'll know what to do,' Tsunade smiled. Phire had gotten the hint, and before leaving, a voice called to Tsunade and Phire.

'Tsunade baa-chan! Phire-san! Hey, that rhymed!' Naruto yelled, running into the office. Tsunade sighed, and Phire stopped moving, and sighed.

'Naruto, Phire is going on a mission, would you leave now?' Tsunade asked Naruto, annoyed. Naruto kept asking what type of mission it was, andPhire told him that it was an S-rank mission.

'I want to come! I want to come!' Naruto kept exclaiming. Tsunade kept saying no, but Phire didn't care at all.

'Fine, but if you annoy Phire,' Tsunade glared death at Naruto, and he nodded.

'We're going to the Land of Tea, come on,' Phire was already outside, and Naruto had to sprint as fast as possible to catch up with her. As they were on their way, Sasuke followed them, and then of course, Sakura.

'Don't tell me that you _all_ want to come,' Phire sighed. Kakashi wasn't there, and Phire didn't care whether they came or not, so they all left.

'What type of mission is this?' Sakura asked. Phire said that it was an S-rank mission, and they were confused; Phire knew why it was a S-rank mission, but she couldn't explain why.

_'Now I'll get to meet my awaiting colleagues,' _she thought as they finally reached after a few hours. The lands were horrible, and Phire threw kunais around the whole group, and they were surrounded, but no one was there.

'You guys stay here and guard this scroll with your life,' Phire told them as she gave the scroll to Sasuke. Phire disappeared, and they were confused. Phire went to a pretty far away area.

'Come out, _Akatsuki,' _she said, her sword in her hand. The Akatsuki members all but Itachi (as Itachi wasn't there) were pretty surprised, but the leader wasn't very surprised.

'Phire, it's been such a long time now, hasn't it?' the leader asked, going towards her. Everybody was confused.

'What do you want, bastard?' she growled. He chuckled.

'You know what I want,' he laughed. 'The Uchiha already told you!' Phire glared at him.

'I _did_ ask to join years ago, but since you rejected me then, why do you ask me now?' Phire asked, narrowing her eyes at the leader. Everybody looked mystified; it was true that years ago, as a kid, she did ask to join Akatsuki; she was awakened by nature to stop and kill him, but she defied the future and allowed him to live, and went back to sleep, but she did ask to join, and was rejected as the result, and went back to sleep, and was reminded of this when Itachi awakened her; otherwise, she had forgotten that she did wake up before.

'Well, then I was better off, but now… I need you,' he told her. She 'pfft'ed, and held her hand in his face.

'Talk to the hand, then, baka, as I'm not joining you just yet,' she said as she disappeared. She didn't want to join, but she promised Itachi that she would join later.

'Hmph,' Aka-sama smiled. He then turned to the others. 'How did you like her? She will be the newest addition.' Everybody blinked, and they agreed; her chakra was amazing, and they all sensed it.

'Missed me?' Phire asked the surprised group of genin when she appeared out of nowhere. They were startled, and Sasuke handed her the scroll.

'Now, watch and learn,' she told them. She had to be 200 percentprecise, and that was the only reason it was an S-rank mission; otherwise, it would be an A-rank mission.

She opened the scroll, and threw it into the air. She then made a huge cut in her arm, covering nearly all of the sword in blood (only 2 percentof the sword wasn't covered in blood)exactly, and she splashed some of it exactly 46 percent on the scroll, and then she used her sword as a huge pencil and drew a strange symbol (it was the Kanji charm for 'energy') along with many designs that were intricate, and with27 percent of blood left on the sword she used 15 percentfor the design, she made a cut-like mark on the huge design, and then with the rest 10 percentof the blood, she made a very small kanji sign for 'energy', and then she grabbed her sword, and with the 2 percent of blood on it, struck the scroll which was over the design on the ground, only to go into the ground 6.7 feet, and when the 2 blood touched the scroll, light surrounded her and the scroll, and then it spread around the whole area, causing flowers and trees and many other different types of energy plants to arrive; they were mostly ones that you had to mix with tea. The 3 widened their eyes and looked around; there was a lot of flora around, and it was magnificent.

'Whoa,' Naruto was bedazzled, and looked around with his eyes still wide open.

'Hmph, I was lucky enough to be precise this time,' Phire muttered. The 3 looked at her strangely.

'What do you mean, precise?' Sakura asked. Sasuke understood.

'I think that there were exact amounts of blood, scroll page usage, and how deep she put her sword into the ground to make the country of tea stronger nature and potion-wise,' Sasuke explained. Sakura agreed with Sasuke, and Naruto grunted, closing his eyes.

'So, if you didn't have enough or too much of blood, or something else, it wouldn't work anyways?' Naruto asked. Phire nodded. She gently rubbed her cut, and it healed.

'If I failed,' Phire explained, 'I would have received a lot of damage and the whole thing would mess up and could even cause disaster.' Naruto widened his eyes.

'That's why it was an S-rank mission,' Sakura muttered. 'And so that's why hokage-sama asked you!' she exclaimed after that. She nodded.

'Mostly, Jounin are very precise, but this type of technique is far beyond a Jounin, and Tsunade trusted that I was above the regular Jounin level, and that I could do such,' Phire explained. 'Your actual sensei, Kakashi, would need absolute concentration, so if you distracted him with coughing, or even tapping your foot, like you did to me, he would screw up the whole thing just by probably 2 percentextra or less blood, which would be bad, and he could be seriously injured. I can take such distractions, and I'm one of the only Jounin who can, so that's the real reason I was asked.'

'In other words, you're better than the other Jounins,' Sasuke said. She nodded, and Sakura was shocked.

'Are you better than hokage-sama, Phire? I know that she has few troubles sometimes with precise jutsus and summoning things,' Sakura asked Phire. Phire didn't answer, so she shrugged.

'I'm better than Jiraiya, that's all we know; I don't know about the other 2 sannin,' Phire told them, lying. Sasuke had a feeling that she knew Orochimaru, but he kept quiet.

'So Phire, shouldn't we be getting back?' Sakura asked. She nodded.

'Come, then,' she told them, leading the way back to Konoha.

'_The other reason that she didn't go herself was because of Akatsuki; we both knew that they were there, and she wanted me to meet them for some strange reason which I didn't get,' _Phire thought to herself as they reached Konoha. Kakashi was outside waiting for them, and the mission was complete!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What is with Sasuke?**

'Welcome back,' he greeted them, smiling. Phire showed her arm for proof, as when she healed herself, she left the cut mark there for proof. Kakashi nodded, and they all went back to hokage-sama.

'Kakashi-sensei! You should've seen it! Phire was so cool at summoning all of the nature stuff! It was like whoosh, and she was like…' Naruto told all of the details to Kakashi, and he chuckled during some of it. He then looked to Phire.

'Phire-san, did they give you any trouble?' he asked. She shook her head.

'They did help, actually,' she told him with a serious face. He raised his eyebrow, and then smiled.

'Oh, well that's great to hear,' Kakashi smiled and looked at the 3 genin. Sasuke shrugged, Sakura just looked at Sasuke, and Naruto grinned.

'Our first S-rank Mission!' Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi sighed.

'It isn't; you just experienced what _skills_ you _need_ for an S-rank mission,' Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto made an angry face, and looked to Phire.

'But we guarded the scroll while you were off!' Naruto whined. Kakashi raised an eyebrow; she had gone off?

'Phire, where _did _you go, anyways?' Sasuke asked, walking next to her this time. Sakura was on his other side, of course, and Naruto was on Kakashi's side; Kakashi was on Phire's other side.

'Is it necessary to say? I just went off to… take care of some shinobi that were up ahead; they would've killed you 3 from a distance, and I would've survived, but I doubt that you three would,' Phire told them. It wasn't a lie, but she didn't say who the shinobi were.

'Who were the shinobi, then?' Sasuke asked. Phire sighed.

'Genin are not classified to know,' she told him. He glared.

'But we helped you; it wasn't even our mission,' he told her.

'I didn't ask you to come; you came because of your own will,' she countered his statement.

'Why did you take us as your responsibility then?' Sasuke asked.

'Because Hokage-sama told me to,' Phire countered again. Kakashi laughed, Sakura glared at Phire, and Naruto laughed at Sasuke.

'But your not even a Konoha ninja,' Sasuke said after a moment. Naruto was 'Oo'ing, and Sakura smirked at Phire. Finally, he defeated Phire; or did he? Phire looked at him.

'She's like my friend; I promised that you guys would come back safely, anyways; she made me,' Phire countered again. Sasuke sighed.

'Well, can't you tell us, anyways?' Sasuke complained. Phire used two fingers to push him away by hurting his forehead with 2 fingers. Sasuke widened his eyes and looked at Phire, seeing Itachi's eyes in hers.

'**Forgive me, Sasuke, but**'-

'Shut up!' Sasuke growled, interrupting Phire. 'You always tell me that!' she raised an eyebrow, and Kakashi looked at Phire, who didn't use any genjutsu at all.

'Always? I've only told you this one other time, Sasuke,' Phire told him, raising an eyebrow. She was confused at his behavior.

'Sasuke-kun, are you okay?' Sakura asked Sasuke, touching his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off, and then walked away.

'He needs to be alone, Sakura,' Kakashi told her. Sakura sighed, and Naruto was about to go after him, but Phire stopped him.

'Your sensei is right; listen to him,' she told Naruto.

'What would _you_ tell me, Phire?' Naruto asked. Phire was startled.

'If I were your teacher, I'd spy on Sasuke and then tell you if he's okay or not, but I'm not your teacher, now am I?' Phire told him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her.

'How did you know I was going to spy on him?' Kakashi asked Phire. She giggled.

'Hey, it's just what'd I do,' Phire told him. 'Am I not a Jounin?' Kakashi smiled, and laughed.

'That is what a true Jounin would do; should do, actually,' Kakashi said. As they reached hokage, Kakashi left.

'I'll be back,' Kakashi told them. Phire went inside with Naruto and Sakura.

'Tsunade baa-chan!' Naruto yelled. Phire sighed, and Sakura sighed as well. (By the way, when Naruto screams 'Tsunade baa-chan,' it means 'Granny Tsunade'. He has the right to call her that, to an extent).

'What, Naruto!' She growled, but then saw Phire. 'Oh! Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood,' she apologized. Phire said that it was okay.

'Mission complete,' she told Tsunade. She smiled and nodded.

'I know; I was informed by the feudal lord of the land of tea that they have been making many medicines and weapons out of the plants,' Tsunade smiled and said. Phire nodded, and before she left, Tsunade called her.

'Phire, wait! Your reward money!' Tsunade yelled. 'Don't you want it?'

'I'm okay; ask the two genin here to split between themselves and Sasuke,' Phire said as she disappeared. Tsunade was surprised, and smiled.

_'She is one strange Jounin, but I like her,' _she thought. As Sakura and Naruto were fighting over the money, Shizune came in.

'Tsunade-sama, there is some more paper work for you,' she told her. Tsunade sighed, and Naruto and Sakura left.

As Sasuke walked among the fiery leaves hidden in the shadows, he thought about what he saw when he looked at Phire.

_'How could I see Itachi? She seems… like almost a sister to me,' _he thought. He was near a river, and when he looked in it, he saw himself, but then he saw his brother the night of the murder of the Uchiha clan. He slashed the water with a kunai, and panted.

'Itachi, I WILL KILL YOU!' Sasuke yelled, facing the sunset. Kakashi was spying on him, and he was confused; where did Itachi come from?

_'How is it that he tells Phire to shut up and her brother have anything to…' _Kakashi knew what was going on, and then wanted to go back, but decided to stay longer.

_'I keep thinking that she's like my brother… I don't even know why, but… she's so similar to him!' _Sasuke thought, looking into the river. He then closed his eyes, and looked into the relaxing sunset.

'I'm overreacting; what the heck was I thinking? It is just… I haven't heard those words… in that precise order… and… ugh, what the hell am I thinking, I'm just living in the past,' Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. He turned around, and saw the leaves moving with brief wind.

_'Who was spying on me just now?' _he thought as he went back to Hidden leaf.

'Sasuke-kun!' Sakura exclaimed, seeing Sasuke back. He didn't notice her until she was next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

'Huh? Oh, hi,' he said, still in his own world. Sakura tilted her head.

'You feeling better?' she asked him, really concerned. He shrugged.

'I've got to go, Sakura,' he said, leaving. She nodded, and left as well. When he reached the place he was staying before, Phire was there, waiting for him. He raised both of his eyebrows, startled, but then calmed down.

'Sasuke, are you alright?' Phire asked him. 'Did I say something that offended you? I didn't actually mean for you to take it so seriously, whatever I may have said.' He shook his head.

'It's not you, it's me just… I don't know, I think it may have been the exercise you taught us a while ago,' Sasuke lied. Phire saw right through him, but just went along.

'What, me discouraging you? You know that I was encouraging you; you said it yourself,' Phire told him. He nodded.

'I guess I wanted to beat Naruto as he did get higher than me, and I think I just took it seriously afterwards,' Sasuke told her. 'I'll be fine, honest; maybe I should just sleep it off.' She smiled, and then patted his hair gently.

'Then, I'll be going; it's already past 9 by 20 minutes,' Phire giggled. 'It's time for me to go, anyways.'

'So are you coming back tomorrow as well?' Sasuke asked. Phire remembered that she had to do research tomorrow, and she couldn'tcome back,but she told hokage-sama about it, so if it were cancelled, it wouldn't matter. Phire sighed.

'Unfortunately, I'm busy tomorrow, so I can't,' Phire told him. He sighed.

'Okay, fine,' he muttered, turning around and going towards his place.

'Bye then, little ni-chan,' she muttered, and disappeared. Sasuke raised his head and turned around, but she was gone.

_'Ni-chan! Why did she called me ni-chan!'_ he thought, confused. The answer would soon reveal itself… okay, maybe not soon…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kurisumasu no Kawaii! Cute Christmas! Part I**

Finally, it was Christmas Day today! For some odd reason, Itachi wanted Phire to go to Konoha, but come back at 7 p.m. instead of 8-9. He seemed to be acting very strangely lately, as well.

'Meri-kurisumasu, Tsunade-sama,' Phire greeted as she checked in with Tsunade. Tsunade smiled. (Merry Christmas).

'Meri-kurisumasu to you too, Phire,' she greeted her back. Shizune also greeted Phire, and vice versa.

'You didn't have to come, today,' Tsunade told Phire. Phire shrugged.

'I wasn't doing anything today, and besides; Konoha seems to be like a home for me,' Phire told her. Tsunade was happy that such a strong Jounin was on Konoha's side.

'Well, it's pretty cold outside as it snowed today,' Phire told her. Tsunade nodded.

'Hai, well, everybody is going to the academy to hang out, including the Genins, Chuunins, and Jounins! Why don't you go?' Tsunade suggested. Phire nodded, and as she left, Tsunade noticed a strange present on her table.

_'Nani? What is this?' _she thought as she first inspected it, but since it was harmless, she opened it, and it was a pom pilot!

'Phire is really nice today! I guess she gave this because she cares for Konoha,' Tsunade muttered. Shizune was surprised, and there was a second pom pilot just for Shizune in the box.

'Yes she does care!' Shizune exclaimed, but then thought for a moment.

'Wait, why is she being so nice?' Shizune asked. Tsunade thought, but Phire was always nice to her.

'Well, she's always nice, but I guess that she really likes Konoha enough to buy us such gifts,' she said. Shizune sighed, and agreed with Tsunade.

_'Or does she really care? Hm.. I guess she isn't so bad,' _Tsunade thought, still wondering.

'Phire!' Team 7 exclaimed when she reached. Everybody looked at her, including the Jounins, Chuunins, and other Genins; even ANBU were there.

'Meri-kurisumasu,' she greeted, hugging each Genin, including Sasuke, who hugged her back with a slight smile. Ino was jealous, and Sakura grumbled to herself.

'Naruto, look what I have for you,' Phire got out a pack of 100 coupons for ramen, and Naruto tackled her to the ground.

'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!' he exclaimed, in tears of happiness.

'Phire, you are being too nice,' Kakashi chuckled. Phire shrugged.

'Hey, I had to repay these 3 for cooperating while you were down,' Phire explained. He nodded, and Phire hugged Kakashi too. He raised both of his eyebrows and hugged her back, and she gave him the most rare edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

'Oh, thank you!' he thanked her, laughing. She smiled. She looked to Sasuke and Sakura.

'So, how are you two today?' she asked. Sasuke smiled at Phire, and Sakura was still angry from before.

'Sakura, why is your face all red?' Phire joked. Sakura turned normal, and laughed. Phire gave her a necklace that was pure ice crystal.

'Whoa, thanks Phire!' Sakura thanked her. Sasuke looked at the snow, and then noticed that a pair of sai and a hand was on his shoulder.

'Phire, you didn't have to,' Sasuke told her. She smiled.

'You remind me of someone close to me that expired years ago when I was a child,' Phire whispered to him. He looked at her eyes; they weren't of sadness one bit; yet her expression was full of melancholy. She shook her head, and he sighed.

'These were given to me by that special one, but when I had gotten my sword, I stopped using the pair of sai,' she told him, 'and I want you to keep them. Use them or just keep them, I don't care. Just don't lose them; these are very hard to find and craft.' Sasuke couldn't imagine getting such a gift from Phire; they weren't that close of friends, but she gives a good gift anyways. He hugged her tightly all of a sudden, and a small water drop trickled down his cheek.

'Arigato, Phire, really, I mean it,' he told her. She smiled, and then pointed to the steaming Ino, and when Sasuke looked, he laughed. Phire laughed, and then Naruto and even Sakura. Everybody started to laugh.

'Hey! What are we laughing about?' Naruto asked, killing the whole thing. All you could hear were crickets.

'You killed it, baka,' Sasuke muttered. Naruto sighed.

'Oh,' he said. Everybody continued talking, and then a snowball went flying into Rock Lee's face, which was actually meant for Sasuke, but he dodged it.

'Snowball fight!' Naruto yelled, and everybody, even the Jounins and Chuunins fought. It was every guy/girl for him/herself, so there were no teams. Apparently, Phire pawned them all, so everybody, when the second round came, ganged up on her and they tried to pin her down, but she was too good.

'I win! Ah ha!' she laughed as she threw a snowball right for Neji. He dodged it because he was using byakugan, and it hit Tsunade right in the face. Everyone "Oo'ed, and then every ninja, including the hokage, Jiraiya, ANBU, and Shizune fought. Even the academy students fought too. It was a memorable time. Finally, after 5 hours of fighting, Tsunade had gone back to the office, as well as Shizune and the ANBU members left as well. Jiraiya had gone back to the inside hot tub to spy on girls as usual, and Everybody else just went back to talking.

'That was amazing,' Naruto said. Everybody nodded. Ino all of a sudden came up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind. He made an angry face.

'Meri-kurisumasu, Sasuke-kun!' she said in her annoying, perky voice. He rolled his eyes.

'Yea, you too,' he muttered, shrugging her off. She stuck her tongue out at Sakura, and Sakura was angry.

'How troublesome,' Shikamaru muttered. Just then, Hinata went up to Naruto.

'M-Meri-k-kurisu-sumasu, N-Naruto-kun,' she muttered. He smiled and hugged Hinata; he hugged pretty much everybody, even Sasuke…

'Meri-kurisumasu, Hinata!' he exclaimed. She was blushing red so much, that they thought she was going down with a fever. She hugged Kiba as well, and even Shino…

'Meri-kurisumasu, Lee-kun,' Sakura told Rock Lee, quickly hugging him, and making him faint. After the dance and the food which Chouji and his dad ate 89 of, it was already 7 p.m.

'Oh, I have to go,' Phire muttered, leaving. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

'Already?' he asked. She kissed him on the forehead, and he blinked; very small signs of red flower buds were seen on his cheeks.

'Hai,' she told him, disappearing. Everybody saw a kiss mark on Sasuke's forehead, and Ino was angrier than ever, as well as Sakura.

'Girls, how troublesome,' Shikamaru muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Kurisumasu no Kawaii! Part II**

When Phire opened the door to the hotel room, she was bedazzled and confused. Radiant, gleaming lights streamed the room, a Christmas tree was in the corner, and on the bed was a blood red rose with a note attached to it.

_'Nante,' _she thought, reading the note. This is what it said:

**Phire, I will be late so you can do whatever you want and go wherever you desire okay? Good.**

_Uchiha Itachi_

_'Okay, Itachi-kun, I'll meet you at that fancy restaurant for whatever you want,' _Phire thought, burning the note, and getting the rose with her. She had gone to the land of lightning, in which there was a very fancy but expensive restaurant. Before, though, she had changed into a velvet black dress, which went down until a little bit above her knees. She wore Samurai like sandals, and her front hair was down, while the back was tied with a rubber band that blended with her raven like hair. She had a purse that just had money in it, and when she went inside, everybody looked at her.

'Whoa, mommy, is that a dark version of a princess?' a little boy asked his mother. Many kids asked their parents that, and Phire was biting her lip, nervous. She asked the receptionist about 'Urana Metsurei,' and the lady led her to Itachi's table. Itachi had gone to the bathroom, and when the lady asked her name, she told her 'Yuni-ku Nekura'. She remembered Urana saying that Nekura would come.

'Okay, he should be coming, madam,' the lady told her. She nodded and sat down. After a few minutes, the gentleman-looking Itachi came in.

'Phire, your right on time,' he muttered, looking down. She smiled.

'I'm always on time,' she told him. He sat down, and looked at her; she looked fabulous to Itachi!

'You look nice,' he muttered. She nodded.

'You're as hot as ever,' she said under her breath. He looked up at her.

'Did you say something?' he asked. She blushed and shook her head.

'No, I just thought that it is really hot as ever like every restaurant,' Phire lied, but Itachi bought it.

'What do you want to order?' he asked her. She shrugged, and he asked one of the waiters to bring 2 menus.

'Right here, _monsieur,' _the waiter gave 2 menus. 'Are you two married?' he asked after looking at the two of them.

'No,' they said at the same time. Phire kicked him, but nobody saw as the sheet was prolonged so nobody could see his or her feet. He glared at her.

'Well, just call when you are ready,' he said, leaving. Phire sighed.

'I thought we were just going to get some food and eat at home, which, by the way, is decorated; what's up?' Phire asked. Itachi couldn't tell her yet, so he just shrugged.

'I had a lot of time on my hands, so,' Itachi told her. She sighed.

'Why don't we order _empǎter?' _Phire asked. He shrugged. (Noodles)

'Sure,' he said. 'Let's also get _vin_,' he told her. She shrugged. Their table was pretty secluded, and the golden yet fiery moon gleamed down on them from the window. People were looking at them, and Phire was looking at the menu. (Wine)

'Okay,' she muttered. The waiter came back when Itachi called him.

'Oui?' (Yes) the waiter asked. 'What would you like to order?'

'_Empǎter and vin_,' Itachi told the waiter. He nodded.

'Your order will come in 5-10 minutes,' he told them, leaving. Phire looked down at the menu, and wondered about dessert and coke. Itachi seemed a little concerned about her, and he lifted her face, making her look at him.

'You okay? Do you want to leave after we eat?' Itachi asked her. She nodded, and was red. He stroked her face a little, and then gently removed his hand. She looked down, and looked at the table. Itachi sighed.

_'Chikushou, I don't even know what to do… how the hell do normal humans ask out normal humans? I can't believe that I'm doing this just for that friggin sharingan,' _Itachi thought. He felt that this was a bad idea. Just then, he noticed two kids that were hiding in the janitor's closet, with the door slightly open. He recognized the two kids, and sighed.

_'Kuso, it's those two kids from Hidden Moon,' _he growled to himself, his face on his hand and his elbow on the table, looking down.

'Phire, it's 8:50,' Itachi told her. She saw the two kids when she looked slightly, and sighed.

'Just what we need for tonight,' she muttered sarcastically. The waiter came back with their food.

'_Empǎter _and _vin _for you two young ones,' the waiter said in his French-like accent. After he left, they started eating. After a while, Phire and Itachi noticed that the noodle they were both eating was the same one, and they cut off the string before the lady and the tramp thing happened.

'Time for some wine,' Itachi muttered, opening the wine bottle. Phire drank, as well as Itachi. After that, they ordered dessert.

'I'd like _profiteroles au chocolate_,' Phire told the waiter. He nodded, and looked to Itachi. (Pastry puffs filled with ice cream, topped with warm chocolate sauce; this is from a real French restaurant in America.)

'I would like _Chinon_,' he told the waiter. For a second, Itachi thought that the menu said _chidori_. (A pistachio sponge biscuit layered with hazelnut wafer crumbs, sour cherry "griottes" and a crunchy pistachio paste; this is also from a real restaurant.)

'Coming right up, monsieur and madame,' the French waiter told the two. They waited for a few minutes, and the dessert came. Phire smiled when she saw chocolate; that was her favorite flavor.

'Why are you smiling like that?' Itachi asked Phire. She shook her head.

'I haven't eaten at a_French_restaurant before,' Phire told him, 'and I didn't think I'd be able to order chocolate here.' Itachi nodded, and the two ate silently. Just then, the lights were much dimmer, and there was romantic music playing throughout the whole restaurant. Phire blinked, and looked at the musicians.

'_Romantic_ music?' she asked. They eyed Itachi, and when Phire looked, she sighed.

'No, it isn't like that,' she tried to tell them, but they kept smiling and played softer music, but much more soothing and relaxing. Phire sighed. Some people started to slow dance, and after a few minutes, Phire and Itachi were the only "couple" that didn't get up and dance.

'You two should dance,' was what everybody was telling them. Phire literally had to restrain Itachi from killing them.

'We should go, come on,' Phire told Itachi. Just then, Hiroshi and Akina came out, and they were behind Itachi and Phire.

'Hey you two!' Akina whispered. Phire sighed, and had to restrain Itachi from killing again. Itachi wanted today to be without disturbances; apparently, that was impossible.

'Hi, uh, Akina,' Phire muttered. As the four left, Itachi grabbed Phire's wrist and they went on the roof of the restaurant, which was somewhat similar to ¼ the size of the Eiffel Tower.

_'Those meddling idiots… Gr, if Phire didn't restrain me, I would've killed them,' _Itachi growled to himself. When Phire got out of Itachi's grasp, they were already on the roof. The two kids went to a nearby tree, climbed it, and spied on the two.

'Itachi, let's go home,' Phire said, trying to leave, but he grabbed her this time instead of her wrist, and didn't let go as easily.

'What is with you!' Phire growled, revealing a claw. He just looked at her, and he turned her around and kept his arms around her waist.

'Phire,' he said, with not much emotion at all. She raised an eyebrow.

'Yea?' she asked, wondering what he was going to say. He then moved his hands up her back until he reached her neck, and Phire felt something around her neck, but it wasn't rope or anything dangerous. When Phire looked to see what it was, it was a fiery hot ruby necklace, with thin ice topazes for a chain. Phire raised both of her eyebrows, and gasped, the season of sakuras were arriving quicker on her face than lightning.

'Itachi, I… what is the meaning of this?' she asked, looking down. Itachi raised her face by the chin, and went closer to her.

'Phire, will you be my fiancé?' Itachi asked as he stopped, just a millimeter away from her. She just breathed, and closed her eyes. Her arms slowly went around his neck, and she kissed him during the fireworks,and under the moon spotlight.

'Ew,' Hiroshi pretended to puke by sticking his tongue out.

'Aw,' Akina awed. 'That's sweet; I knew they would make a good couple. They had perfect timing, too! The fireworks are beautiful!' Hiroshi nodded.

'Sis, let's go back to our place,' Hiroshi told Akina. She nodded, and before leaving, they took a picture of Phire and Itachi kissing, with fireworks and the moon in the background.

'I'm going to label this, "_**Darkness now and forever**_",' Akina told Hiroshi as they walked back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Strange happenings**

'Hey Phire, where did you get that necklace? It's gorgeous on you,' Tsunade complimented Phire when Phire went to check in. She looked down.

'Oh, um,' Phire didn't know what to say. 'Just somewhere.' Tsunade smirked.

'Who's the guy?' she asked, giggling. Shizune smirked as well, and Tonton smirked as well and they laughed.

'Um, he doesn't want anyone to actually… know about this,' Phire told Tsunade. Tsunade laughed.

'Eh, that's okay, but you'll have to tell me when you get married; or are you not a virgin?' Tsunade asked. Phire shook her hands, meaning that she was still a virgin.

'No! I'm not married yet! And I'm still a virgin!' she yelled. Everybody but Phire laughed. Phire kept the necklace deeper into her shirt, so nobody would see it this time.

'Can you not tell anybody?' Phire asked Tsunade and Shizune. They nodded, and Phire left.

'Yo,' Kakashi greeted Phire. She smiled and greeted him back.

'Hey, Kakashi-kun,' she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

'Since when did _you_ start calling me "Kakashi-kun"?' Kakashi suspected something going on. 'Let me guess… you're married.' Phire raised an eyebrow.

'No… I'm perfectly fine,' Phire told him, acting normal. Kakashi half bought it and half didn't. Just then, Team 7 came.

'Hey, Phire!' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke was bored as ever, and lifted his head up and nodded, indicating a "Hi". Sakura ran up to Phire.

'Hey guys,' she greeted them. 'Guess what? I'm going to be helping with the third part of the academy exam for becoming a Genin,' she told them. They raised their eyebrows.

'I think we aren't going to be getting any Genin, Kakashi-sensei,' Sakura told Kakashi. He laughed, and Phire smiled. Just then, there was a fly on Phire's shoulder, and when she "dusted" it off, a part of her necklace was shown, and Kakashi noticed it.

'Hey Phire, let me ask you something between us two adults,' he told her.

'I'm 17, Kakashi,' she told him. He shrugged.

'You're a young lady, so that is still an adult,' Kakashi told her. She rolled her eyes, and he put an arm around her playfully and whispered into her ear. When he meant adults, he meant 16+.

'Where did you get that necklace?' he asked. She looked to her shoulders, and a very small part of her necklace was showing.

_'Chikushou, I have to be more careful,' _she thought, putting her t-shirt properly this time.

'Does it matter?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

'I just bought it for myself, okay? I've got to go now,' she told him, but he grabbed her wrist, so he teleported with her to the exam area. Kakashi blinked.

'Kakashi!' Phire growled. He left, but glared back at her before he did.

After the whole exam was done, Phire left about 9:30 p.m. As she left, she felt a hand grab her shoulder, and she grabbed the hand and threw the person to the ground. It was Kakashi.

'What do you want?' she growled at him. He glared at her.

'You don't like jewelry; who gave you the necklace, Phire?' he asked her, angry. She teleported away, and Kakashi was about to lose it when Sasuke went over to him.

'Hey, Kakashi-sensei,' he told him. Kakashi calmed down.

'Hi,' he told him. Sasuke looked at him.

'You seem angry; what happened with Phire?' Sasuke asked him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

'She is hiding something from me,' he told him. 'Sasuke, I advise you to leave now.'

'Why don't I spy on her? She won't suspect me,' he told Kakashi. He shook his head.

'If you are spying, it is out of your own free will; I never asked you,' Kakashi said as he left. Sasuke didn't know where Phire lived, but with the pair of sai, he could probably use them to help track her down.

It was about 3 in the morning when Sasuke sensed Phire's presence. He felt another presence, but he couldn't tell whom it was.

_'What is the other presence?_' he thought, confused. He ran straight up the façade of the building, and when he reached the room he sensed Phire was in, the presence of Phire just disappeared.

_'What's going on?'_ he thought, trying to see through the window. Just then, he saw three tomoe, and he widened his eyes, using his fully developed sharingan, but it wasn't strong enough, and as he fainted, he screamed Phire's name, and held his head, as he kept seeing Phire in his head with Itachi, closer to him than she should be. Even when he fainted, in his dreams (nightmares) he kept seeing it, and no matter how much he wanted it to stop, it wouldn't.

'Itachi-kun, what's going on?' Phire asked Itachi, teleporting back into the room.

'It was Sasuke, just like you said it would be,' Itachi told her. She looked outside of the room, and saw Sasuke's body in a small pool of blood.

'Why'd you have to hurt him that bad?' she asked him. He raised an eyebrow to Phire.

'Does it matter? I didn't kill him,' Itachi told Phire. She shrugged, and then teleported his body to Konoha, but she couldn't erase his memory because her power was down.

'I can't erase the memory, Itachi,' she told him. He sighed.

'Whatever,' he told her. 'Let's just go back to sleep,' he added in, going into bed with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Goumon no sharingan activates fully**

'No… not Phire… stop…' Sasuke kept saying these words over and over again in the hospital. Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 had gone. Phire had also gone, because Tsunade wanted to interrogate her.

'He keeps saying your name,' Tsunade told her. 'What happened?' Phire looked worried, and she shrugged; she only knew that Itachi was going to use the new sharingan, but exactly what type of torture, she didn't know herself, so she would be half lying if she said I don't know.

'I'm not very sure,' she half-lied.

'_Really_? What have you done the past few days when Sasuke was around?' Tsunade asked. Phire shrugged.

'Nothing to make him like this,' she lied. Tsunade worried, and wasn't able to find out what was going on. When Phire went inside to see Sasuke, he woke up, and when she went and sat on the edge of his bed, he hugged her.

'Don't leave me, please, don't do this to me! How could you be so cruel!' he kept saying, crying. He also started punching her, but not enough for Phire to say 'ow'. Everybody sighed.

Phire was confused; what should she not do? She then had an idea of what Itachi must have put into his head.

'**Forgive me, Sasuke,**' Phire started to say, but Sasuke backed away from Phire, and grabbed his pair of sai.

'GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!' Sasuke yelled, attacking Phire with the pair of sai. She took her sword out quickly and disarmed him, so they flew and hit the wall. Sasuke then growled, and his sharingan eyes were seen. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and made him fall asleep with a genjutsu, and then looked at Phire.

'I don't understand, Kakashi, why is he acting like this?' Phire asked, confused. 'I didn't do anything to him…' Kakashi grabbed her head and made her look at him.

'Who gave it to you?' he asked. She got out of his grasp.

'This isn't the'-

'Tell me now,' he growled, interrupting her. She knocked him to the ground badly. Sakura ran to Sasuke, and Naruto looked back and forth from Sasuke to Phire to Kakashi again and again.

'Wait a minute! Gave what? What's going on!' Naruto complained, very confused.

'Phire, who the hell gave it to you?' Kakashi growled. She turned her back to him, and then just disappeared.

'Oo, that's harsh,' Naruto said. That was really rude for a Konoha ninja to do that to another Konoha ninja. Kakashi was angrier than ever, and he just left the room.

'Naruto, what's going on?' Sakura asked, hugging Sasuke. Naruto sighed, as he had no clue what was going on.

'I don't know either, Naruto,' Sakura told him. Sasuke started mumbling the same words again.

'Phire, don't do this to me… please stay,' he kept mumbling, tired. His head hurt worse than ever. Sakura hugged him tighter, and started crying.

'Sasuke, what's wrong?' she asked, looking at him. He was really worn out, and why he kept saying Phire's name was a mystery.

'ITACHI STOP!' Sasuke growled, getting out of Sakura's arms, and throwing a kunai at the wall. Naruto and Sakura looked surprised at Sasuke.

'Itachi! Where!' Naruto asked. Sasuke panted, and Sakura was confused; who was Itachi?

'Where's Phire?' he asked Sakura and Naruto. They said that she just left, and Sasuke cursed, and then ran outside. The two followed.

'Phire, come back here!' Kakashi growled, making the exploding clone explode.

'Kakashi!' Tsunade called out to Kakashi. He turned around.

'Hai?' he asked. Tsunade had a kunai in her hand.

'We have to find Phire; she knows what is wrong with Sasuke,' Tsunade told him, anger splashing within her eyes. He nodded.

'What about the necklace? Where did she get it from?' Kakashi asked. Tsunade shrugged.

'Wait a minute; maybe that person has something to do with'- Tsunade stopped, and Kakashi and Tsunade screamed the name really loud.

'Itachi!' they screamed, their eyes widening.

'He gave her that necklace! And he must have used mangekyou sharingan!' Kakashi told Tsunade. She nodded, and had a very angry look on her face.

'That traitor,' she said in a low growl. (They meant that Phire was a traitor)

'What if Itachi made her?' Kakashi asked. Tsunade shook her head.

'She's stronger than Itachi; I know only because she defeated Jiraiya, in which Itachi didn't,' Tsunade told him. He nodded.

'Yes, her chakra is much more immense than Itachi's; besides, we've got to find her now,' Kakashi told her. She nodded.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu!' Kakashi summoned his dog tracker Pakkun, and a lot of Jounin were sent out to look for Phire.

'So Phire betrayed Konoha?' Naruto asked Iruka, who went and took care of all of the Genins. He sighed.

'She lied to us when she told us she was from Hidden Moon village; she's not from Hidden Moon,' he told Naruto. Sasuke was there, too, and he grabbed his head as the pain increased.

'Sasuke, what do you see in your head?' Iruka asked Sasuke.

'Phire betraying me,' Sasuke told him. They looked at him strange.

'She told me that she would help me… but… she betrayed me,' Sasuke told them.

'Help you in what?' Iruka asked.

'Killing Itachi, she told me that she'd help train me for that,' Sasuke told him. Iruka widened his eyes.

'And she killed you in your illusion?' Iruka asked. He shook his head.

'Worse,' Sasuke told him. Iruka was concerned, and so were Naruto and Sakura.

'Then what, Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked.

'She'-

'Everybody go back to what you were doing!' Shizune yelled to everybody, interrupting Sasuke. He then took the opportunity to run, and he left Konoha, and went the same way from before. As he sprinted a few miles, he felt the presence of his brother nearby.

'ITACHI!' he growled. Itachi saw Sasuke, and used goumon no sharingan to make the pain in Sasuke's head worse by making the scene in his head worse; the dialogue, mostly.

'STOP! DON'T! NO!' Sasuke fell on his knees and held his head. Blood started to come out of it a little. Itachi came out.

_'So this is what it does; not kill, but torture… painfully,' _Itachi thought. He then grabbed Sasuke by the throat and choked him with one hand, and then threw him into a tree. Before hitting the tree, though, Phire caught him. Itachi glared at her.

'Stop this,' Sasuke cried, his eyes closed. His whole body was shaking, and he couldn't stop. Phire put him down gently on the ground, and looked at Itachi.

'That's enough, Itachi,' Phire told him. He didn't listen to Phire, and he kept torturing Sasuke. Sasuke growled, coughing out blood, and his head throbbed with so much pain, it was over the amount of chakra he had.

'STOP PHIRE! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!' he yelled. Phire looked to him, and then saw what he saw, and glared at Itachi.

'Why are you doing this to him?' Phire asked him, angry. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'Wait a minute, you never had goumon no sharingan before!' Phire growled, tackling Itachi to the ground. He raised an eyebrow.

'So you never really liked me, huh?' Phire growled, sticking a kunai just under his throat. He shook his head.

'I'd like you even if the sharingan weren't possible to get,' he told her. She felt a tear of blood drop down her face.

'So you needed me because you felt lonely?' she asked him. 'That's a lie…' she started crying, and she backed away from him. He took the kunai out.

'Partly,' he muttered. 'If I didn't need the sharingan, I wouldn't have called you anyways.' She looked down and fell on her knees.

'You wouldn't have even cared of the whole journey! Besides, YOU WOULD HAVE CALLED ME FOR YOUR STUPID AKATSUKI SHIT GROUP!' she growled, crying. She looked down, and had her eyes closed. Itachi closed his eyes.

'Phire, I have what I want… the sharingan, and a bonus, you,' he told her. 'I was too busy to even think about being lonely.' She glared at him. A bonus? Was she just material to him? She sighed, because she couldn't do anything about it. He did seem to have a slight bit of feelings for her, though. She didn't look up at him, and he bent down on one knee and hugged her tightly.

'Then don't let go,' she muttered, her head buried deep into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

'...,' he didn't say anything to that, but just looked at her. 'Now let's get out of here,' he told her. She nodded, and they teleported away to the hotel, only to find the two most annoying kids on the planet arrive.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The truth is revealed.**

'Did the dogs find her yet?' Tsunade asked. Kakashi shook his head. 'No, but they found Sasuke unconscious; I had gotten Kurenai to get him to the hospital in Shizune's care.' Tsunade sighed.

'Where do you think they have gone?' Kakashi asked. Tsunade sighed.

'Far from this area is all I know; maybe to Hidden Sound, maybe to Hidden Moon,' Tsunade answered. 'All I know is that she is going to take a very severe punishment, along with Itachi.'

'Phire! Mr.Itachi!' Akina exclaimed. 'The shadowy guy is back!' Itachi sighed, and Phire raised an eyebrow.

'Aka-sama,' Itachi muttered. Phire nodded.

'Has he been attacking your village?' Phire asked. Akina nodded, and then Hiroshi hid behind Itachi.

'He's coming!' Hiroshi yelled. Phire growled, and said that she would take care of it.

'Fine,' Itachi muttered.

'Take care of the two kids; in other words, get the hell out of here,' Phire told them as she left. Itachi looked at the two kids.

_'Phire, we aren't married yet, you know; we don't have to take care of kids, especially these two type of kids,' _Itachi thought, sighing, and taking the 2 to the Land of Spring.

'Aka-sama,' Phire growled. 'What do you want now?' Aka-sama had an Akatsuki "uniform" in his hand. Phire raised both of her eyebrows.

'Take it, Phire; you're in,' he told her. She blinked, and sighed, taking the "uniform," and then knocked out the Akatsuki leader. Zetsu, Kisame, and Deidara came out, and Phire fought them all with a little bit of difficulty after defeating Deidara and Zetsu.

'Kisame, what do you want?' Phire asked, panting. She was more on defensive than offensive. Her uniform was ripped up, so she didn't have one anymore. Too bad..

'Don't worry Phire, we're just going to put a mark through your forehead protector!' Kisame told her, laughing. She knew what to do, and she ran straight for Samehada, took the enormous blow of losing most of her remaining chakra, and knocked out Kisame. She then took her forehead protector out, and put it away into her knapsack, and as she went into her demon form, she ran as fast as possible to the Land of Spring.

'Mr.Itachi, what's going on?' Akina asked, tugging on his Akatsuki sleeve. Itachi glared at her, and she stopped immediately.

'I think we'll have to fight the Konoha ninjas,' Hiroshi said, taking out a moon rock-like "bo" wooden stick and his eyes were gleaming with silver, and the bo had silver chakra around it.

'I will fight as well!' Akina exclaimed, taking out a lightsaber-like weapon out, moon chakra replaced with the laser part. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but then had secretly taken out shurikans and kept them in his hand.

'BROTHER!' Sasuke growled from a distance. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

_'Oh jeez, and I thought it was Hatake Kakashi,' _Itachi thought as he put away the shurikans. 'You two should be able to handle our enemy,' he told the two kids. 'You two stay here; I will take care of the hokage and the Konoha bakas,' Itachi told them, disappearing. Just then, Sasuke appeared, but he was charging at them with chidori.

'What the heck is that, Hiroshi! We better dodge!' Akina yelled. Hiroshi shook his head, and then when Sasuke was about to hit him with chidori, he spun the bo around, making the chidori go everywhere.

'Akina, now!' Hiroshi yelled. She slashed Sasuke in the back, and then they stopped.

'Wait a minute, you look like Mr.Itachi!' Akina yelled. 'Are you related to him!' Sasuke glared at her; they knew Itachi as well?

'Where did he go?' he growled. They shrugged.

'Well that doesn't matter anyways, because you have to deal with us now!' Hiroshi yelled, charging up moon chakra for his attack with the bo. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and dodged the attack. They kept fighting, with no winner, until Phire came.

'What's going on?' she growled, stopping the 3 with her mere solo sword.

'Phire!' they all gasped at the same time.

'Akina, Hiroshi, this is not the enemy, and Sasuke, they aren't your enemies either,' Phire told them, and then threw them all to the ground harshly.

'But Mr.Itachi said'-

'Well listen to _me_, not him,' Phire interrupted. 'Did he go back to Konoha?' Akina and Hiroshi nodded, and Sasuke raised both of his eyebrows.

'Crap,' she muttered under her breath. 'You all stay here; I'll find that idiot,' Phire said, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

'Phire,' Sasuke whined. She sighed.

'**Forgive me, Sasuke**,' she said, using two fingers to push Sasuke away, hurting his forehead. Sasuke panted, and the pain just increased in his head, and the images still didn't go away.

'Phire, don't say that,' Sasuke told her. She wondered why.

'Itachi… used to tell me that when we were kids,' Sasuke added in. Phire gasped.

'That's why you told me to shut up that day,' Phire said. 'It brought up those memories of your brother.' Sasuke glared at her, and then gathered chakra into his hands a very immense amount, and charged right at her. Akina and Hiroshi were going to help, but Phire shook her head.

'Chidori? Sasuke, c'mon, is that all you've got?' Phire asked, deflecting it exactly how Itachi deflected Sasuke's chidori a while ago. Sasuke saw his brother in Phire, and then Phire broke his wrist, just like what Itachi did after deflecting Sasuke's chidori. Sasuke screamed, and tried to hurt her, but she fought exactly like her brother, but the amount of chakra used was greater in amount. When she choked him, instead of using a dojutsu, she just let him go. He looked up at her, and when he tried to get up, he fell, and his head fell against the tree, facing the sky.

'Phire, tell me, how is your family?' Sasuke asked Phire. Phire raised an eyebrow.

'There deceased, Sasuke,' Phire told him. Sasuke looked at her.

'So an older sibling of yours killed them?' Sasuke asked. 'You would be like me, then.' Phire sighed.

'If that's your case,' Phire told him, turning around, her sword in her hand, 'I am just like your brother.' Sasuke widened his eyes.

'_You_ killed _your _family! Why!' He asked. 'You've gone mad like my brother!' Phire shook her head.

'I am yet different, because it was my family that started the fight; I ended it,' Phire told him. Sasuke looked up at her; what did she mean?

'They hated me, as I was brought up in a place where only radiance was known as beauty, and nothing else… they tried to kill me when I was 5, but I defended myself from them, and when I couldn't take it, I killed them in one shot. Only one sibling that was younger than me tried to help me, but he died of Cancer. I never though too much of him until I was truly alone and no one tried to talk to me,' Phire explained to him. Sasuke looked at her; they tried to kill her at the age of 5!

'Did you do anything to make them hate you?' Sasuke asked. Phire nodded, and clenched her claw so hard, blood poured from her hands.

'Breathing… Living… being there when I'm not needed… those were my crimes,' Phire told him, turning around, and leaving. Sasuke looked to her; did they shun her that badly? She seemed to be worse than Gaara and Naruto.

'Phire ni-san,' Sasuke called out to her, but then he fainted from the loss of blood. Phire looked up, and turned around. She sighed, and then turned, feeling bad about hurting her brother.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: More strange stuff**

'Itachi, come out, he's fainted from loss of blood,' Phire told Itachi, who was hiding. He came out.

'Let's go, then,' he told her. She snapped, teleporting Sasuke to the hospital, but then stopped.

'You guys go to Akatsuki; I have to take care of something first,' she told them, teleporting. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but then sighed, and took the two to the hideout.

'Crap,' Kakashi muttered. 'I've lost them; they aren't dead, but… I just can't track them.' Tsunade looked to Kakashi, and sighed.

'I don't think Phire meant to hurt us physically,' Tsunade told Kakashi. He nodded.

'She really has left though,' Kakashi said. 'It will be weird not having her as an ally anymore.' Tsunade shook her head.

'Even if she joins Akatsuki, she won't hurt Konoha; when I had sent her on the S-rank mission from a while ago to give medical supplies through plants, she had encountered the Akatsuki members, and even though she was already in it, she came back and didn't hurt us, or seem to have that intention; I could see right through her, but nothing was there of that type of feeling,' Tsunade explained. Kakashi nodded, and then they all went back to Konoha. Shizune was taking care of Sasuke.

'Tsunade-sama, it is evident that Phire has hurt Sasuke enough to be on the brink of death,' she reported. Tsunade was surprised; why would Phire hurt Sasuke? They seemed to be brother and sister.

'_Wait a minute… they technically are… how could I forget about Itachi? Phire and Sasuke are in-laws,' _Tsunade thought, laughing, but angry at the same time. Kakashi looked to her. Jiraiya had come as well.

'I believe that they have gone to Akatsuki with 2 other genin from Hidden Moon village,' he told Tsunade. She raised an eyebrow.

'I'm surprised Itachi had no intention of killing them,' Tsunade said. 'They must have done Itachi's bidding or something.' Jiraiya saw Sasuke's condition, and gasped.

'Has Itachi hurt him _again!_' Jiraiya asked. Tsunade raised an eyebrow to Jiraiya.

'No, it was Phire this time,' she told him. Jiraiya raised his eyebrows.

'Those are the exact same wounds Sasuke had after fighting Itachi a long time ago,' Jiraiya told them, 'I only remember this because I had fought Itachi using the _Kuchiyose, Gamaguchi Shibari _Summoning (toad mouth bind), and before I had come, Itachi had nearly tortured Sasuke badly; I only saw the end result, and I helped Naruto fight, but Itachi somehow escaped.' Tsunade was surprised; Itachi escaped the Gamaguchi Shibari! That was impossible to escape, knowing how thick it was!

'That girl is just like Itachi,' was the voice in the background, with the snake-like music in the background. It was Orochimaru!

'Orochimaru!' everybody gasped. He had Kabuto at his side.

'There is no way any Konoha ninja can defeat her,' Orochimaru chuckled, 'not even I could defeat her; besides, what you know of her is nothing of her true personality.' He then went towards Sasuke.

'Ah yes, the Uchiha,' he muttered, the music still in the background. Kakashi went in front of Sasuke, and had chidori in his hand.

'Don't you dare,' Kakashi growled. Orochimaru laughed, and Kabuto was just smirking in his evil like way.

'Orochimaru-sama, we should hurry and get the kid with us,' Kabuto told Orochimaru, hurting Shizune badly, making her fall down.

'Ouch!' Shizune yelped.

'Why do you need Sasuke?' Kakashi asked. Orochimaru just laughed.

'He seeks me, you know; that seal of yours that you gave him won't hold anything back,' Orochimaru told him, somehow pushing Kakashi out of the way, the chidori going away. Tsunade grabbed Orochimaru and threw him to the ground, but he didn't feel pain. Kabuto then hurt Tsunade with some chakra at a vital spot in her leg.

'Ouch!' she yelped, but then got up, only to see Orochimaru take Sasuke and leave. Kabuto left as well.

'No way, we have to get Sasuke back! And we have to stop Orochimaru!' Tsunade growled. She and Kakashi ran outside to find Orochimaru.


	22. Chapter 22 part I

**Chapter 22: Akatsuki meeting**

Orochimaru just left Konoha, but was stopped by a rage of kunais.

'Well well, _Mrs. Uchiha_,' Orochimaru chuckled, 'I thought you left with your fiancé.' Phire growled at him, and her eyes were bloody red.

'Let Sasuke go or face the consequences,' she told him, angry. Orochimaru laughed.

'He is the container I'm using; what do you want with him? Why do you even care?' he asked. While he asked the question, waves of darkness zoomed through Orochimaru, making him drop Sasuke, and Phire caught him, and disappeared.

'That demon,' Orochimaru growled. 'We better find her; I'll use Manda to do that.' After summoning his snake, it looked for Sasuke.

'Phire, what is the meaning of this?' Itachi asked as he caught a kunai that was aimed for his head. 'Why did you bring him?'

'He's not safe in Konoha, Itachi-kun,' Phire told him, 'not right now, anyways. Probably later in a few days.'

'Fine,' he muttered, unwillingly. As they just arrived, they were welcomed by the amazing amount of clay explosives surrounding them. Phire put a dark barrier around Itachi, herself, and the two Hidden Moon kids, as she threw her sword into Deidara's leg.

'No change one bit, Phire,' Deidara chuckled. 'I thought Itachi would have _done_ something to you, if ya know what I mean.' Itachi and Phire both glared at Deidara after the smoke went away, and after Phire stopped the dark barrier she put up. The two kids hid behind Phire.

'What the hell do you want, Deidara?' Phire asked. 'I came, just like all you Akatsuki bakas wanted me to.' Just then, Kisame had a body in his hands, and it was Naruto.

'At least _I'll _get credit, unlike you, Itachi-san,' Kisame snorted, but then saw Phire, and glared.

'You may have gotten Kyubi, but I found us a new member,' Itachi told him. Phire glanced at Itachi in a slight glare from the side, and then glared at Kisame.

'Hey, you better let Naruto go,' Phire growled, but then before she could continue, someone interrupted her.

'What's going on?' Hidan asked as he arrived with Kakuzu. Nearly everybody had arrived to greet the new member.

'Itachi has a girlfriend,' Kisame joked, but he was dumb enough not to realize that that was true, to an extent. Kakuzu widened his eyes, and Hidan saw Phire, and then noticed the two kids.

'Hey, who are those kids? Wait a minute,' Hidan widened his eyes, looking at Itachi and Phire, and then the kids. Phire knew what he was thinking, and shook her head and hands.

'No, these are random genin from Hidden Moon; I have no relation to them whatsoever,' Phire told him. Itachi wondered what she was talking about.

'Yea, the kids are too old; besides, if they did _do _it, they'd have infants, not mini teenage idiots,' Kisame smirked, dodging the kunais from Itachi, but getting hit by that and Phire's shurikans. Everybody laughed, but then stopped when they heard the yell of the leader.

'Shut up! Be nice to the new member, you _don't_ want to see her bad side,' Aka-sama growled. 'Anyways, all of you go back into the hideout. I have to talk to the newbie.' Phire looked at him, and the two kids hid behind Phire, but then Akina pushed Hiroshi to the ground, and then Hiroshi hid behind Itachi, who was about to literally stab Hiroshi in the heart. As they other members left, Aka-sama looked at the kids.

'Phire, who are the two kids you have brought? They are too old for them to be yours,' Aka-sama asked Phire, who glared at him.

'They are just Hidden Moon genin who have been with us… well… because… they helped Itachi with something, so they were granted the "wish" to tag along,' Phire partially lied; the only truth was that they _did_ help Itachi. Aka-sama raised an eyebrow, and looked to Itachi.

'Uchiha, is this true?' he asked. Itachi nodded.

'Pretty much,' he told him. Aka-sama then remembered that Itachi was the one who "saved" their village from Aka-sama.

'I never thought that you'd go so low as to ask for help,' Aka-sama pitied. Itachi glared at him.

'They accidentally helped me; I never asked for help,' Itachi growled. That wasn't really true, but to an extent it was. The two kids were really nervous, and they felt like running away.

'That makes more sense,' Aka-sama muttered. He then looked to Phire.

'What?' she growled. 'I'm here now, and I'm in, only on that condition, you know.' Aka-sama growled, but nodded.

'I know, I know, but that doesn't mean that we can't take Kyubi, you know,' Aka-sama smirked. Phire gasped slightly, but then glared at him.

'It's not going to be that easy for you; you need at least 10 members,' Phire told him. He eyed Phire.

'You are the strength of most of Akatsuki put together,' he told her. She giggled.

'Baka, Naruto _is _from Konoha, which means that I'm _protecting_ him _from you_, not _keeping him in place for you_,' Phire told him, emphasizing on the main points. He glared at her, and then Itachi grabbed Hiroshi, and put a kunai to his throat. Phire turned around and growled.

'Itachi! Let him go now,' Phire growled. Hiroshi was screaming his head off and crying, and Phire looked back to Aka-sama.

'Brute force isn't helping either,' the clone exploded after saying, and Phire grabbed Itachi's arms and threw him into the ground, saving Hiroshi, but Itachi almost stuck a kunai through Akina's throat, when Phire used her sword and telekinesis to push Itachi away and save Akina, but then he grabbed Sasuke, and Phire was getting sick of this.

'He's your brother, Itachi; you should have done that a long time ago,' she told him, panting. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but then Itachi let go of Sasuke when he felt a sharp weapon hurting his arm. It was Phire's sword! It had bounced off of a tree and gone right for Itachi. Phire then grabbed Sasuke, and had all 3 genin safe.

'Told you, Aka-sama,' she muttered.

'Arigato, Phire-sama,' the 2 kids told her. She raised her eyebrows, but then shook her head.

'Yea,' she muttered, keeping Sasuke down on the ground gently.

'Phire, you _are _going to help, you know,' Aka-sama chuckled, and Phire raised an eyebrow to that. Itachi sighed.

'Itachi, come on; she's only allowed when she will save- hey, where did she go! And where are the 3 kids!' Aka-sama growled. Phire disappeared!


	23. Chapter 22 part II

'So, when do you think they are coming back?' Kisame asked, Naruto in his evil grasp. Just then, they felt a very strange wintry chill go down their whole bodies, and then they felt like they were drowning in blood. Why, it was only Phire's genjutsu!

_'Bakas,' _she thought to herself, grabbing Naruto, teleporting him back to Konoha, and then back to the 3 kids' location.

'Phire!' they exclaimed. She nodded, and noticed that Sasuke was sleeping normally. Phire smiled.

'I think he's ready for Konoha,' she told the 2 kids', getting Sasuke into her arms, and then teleported him back to Konoha, and then she went back to the 2 kids.

'Phire, how are you going to face Akatsuki?' Hiroshi asked. She looked down, serious looking, and then looked back at Hiroshi, and smiled.

'I'm a demon, you know,' she winked. Hiroshi laughed, and Akina noticed that Itachi was there.

'Phire, Mr.'-

'I know, let Itachi do what he wants,' she interrupted Akina, glancing at Itachi from the side. He grunted, and went towards Phire.

'Come on, Phire,' he demanded, 'we have to get back to Akatsuki.' Phire turned her back to him, and then sighed.

'Not right now; you go on, I'll catch up,' she said, but Itachi grabbed her by the waist, nearly dragging her.

'No, come now,' he growled. Akina then grabbed her 'moon lightsaber' and tried to make Itachi let go of her, but Itachi just threw a kunai at her, right through her heart. Phire pushed Itachi off with strength that no one could reach, and ran to Akina.

'Akina!' she yelled. It was no use; she was already dead; besides, Phire had lost her power to revive from the dead a long time ago. She sighed, and Hiroshi growled at Itachi, who got up from the huge blow.

'You killed my sister, you friggin bastard!' Hiroshi growled, a lot of dark moon chakra surrounding him. Phire looked at him, and then glared at Itachi.

'Just great, Itachi, just great,' she sighed, holding Hiroshi back. Hiroshi tried to charge, but it was no use; Phire was much stronger.

'What?' he asked. 'It's not like you cared that much, Phire.' Phire shook her head.

'You don't get it, do you?' she asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and Hiroshi hugged Phire.

'What don't I get? Kid, that's my fiancé, get away,' Itachi said, not understanding the hint. Phire hugged him back.

'Don't think of revenge, Hiroshi; just think what it did to Sasuke,' Phire told him. He nodded, and then glared at Itachi.

'I hate you,' Hiroshi growled, and stormed off. Phire sighed.

'He's like… how to tell you… he's like'- Itachi had gotten the hint, and interrupted her.

'If you wanted kids, you could have just asked me; we could have just'- Phire shook her head.

'It doesn't matter anymore,' she sighed, looking away from him. 'Besides, I think I'm out of Akatsuki,' she added in, about to leave, but Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

'You aren't going to leave,' he growled, struggling to keep her in his grip. She kept trying to get out, but then he turned her around, making her look directly at him.

'Just because I have the sharingan I wanted because of you, doesn't mean that I don't like you,' Itachi told her, his fingers nearly going into her skin. It hurt her, but then she looked down.

'I don't understand,' she muttered. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'What? You don't get me liking you a little?' Itachi asked. Phire shook her head.

'Not that; I understand that, but… Sasuke used to see you in me, and he told me to shut up and stop saying the same thing,' Phire told him. Itachi raised an eyebrow again.

'What did you tell him?' Itachi asked. Phire told Itachi, and Itachi started to remember the old days.

'I used to do the same thing every time he asked me to play with him,' Itachi closed his eyes and told her. She gasped.

'Really? I didn't realize that… I used to tell the same to _my _little brother,' she told him. Itachi nodded, and then put Phire's head against his chest.

'It doesn't matter now; what matters is that we go,' he told her. She purred a little, and fell asleep. Itachi sighed, and carried her bridal style to Akatsuki. They saw her, and they looked at Itachi.

'Wow; what'd you _do?_' Deidara joked. Itachi glared at him.

'You seem to have developed a sensitive side for her,' Aka-sama analyzed, but then Itachi stuck a kunai in her arm.

'Get up, we're here,' he growled. Phire growled as she woke up, and Itachi put her down.

'Forget I said that,' Aka-sama muttered. The other members sighed.

'Well then, what's our new plan?' Deidara asked. A little later, Zetsu came with nothing.

'Well, now that we have a new member,' Aka-sama said, looking at Phire, who growled at him, 'we can easily find the other biju.' Phire sighed.

'All but Kyubi, though,' Phire told him. Aka-sama glared at her, and Zetsu was surprised to see her.

'Oh, when did you come, Phire?' Zetsu asked. She glared at him, but then Itachi touched her shoulder and made her stop.

'Don't, Phire,' he told her strictly. She nodded, and yawned.

'This is pointless; exactly what are we supposed to do?' Phire asked. Aka-sama glared at her, but then sighed.

'Well, same thing as last time; disperse until you find biju or some type of powerful creature such as Phire, for example,' Aka-sama announced. They all looked to Phire; she looked like a ninja.

'She's not a demon,' Zetsu said, but then Itachi forcibly took out her forehead protector, releasing her hair, and she became her demon self.

'Ouch! What the hell was that for!' Phire growled at Itachi. Zetsu raised both of his eyebrows.

'Okay, never mind then,' he muttered, turning around. As everybody left, Phire was going to sneak away, but Itachi grabbed her wrist.

'You want your headband back?' he asked, showing it to her. She sighed, and took it back, putting it in her knapsack.

After walking towards the Land of Spring, they saw Hiroshi training.

'Hiroshi, come on,' Phire told him, but then narrowed her eyes at him, thinking that it wasn't Hiroshi. He didn't listen, and then Itachi used the new sharingan, but Hiroshi fought through it somehow and slashed Itachi.

'Aka-sama,' Itachi muttered, slashing Hiroshi with a kunai. Aka-sama revealed himself, laughing.

'Hmph, so you could see through,' Aka-sama muttered, chuckling. 'Very perceptive.'

'What do you want?' Phire growled, taking her sword out, but Itachi held her back with a hand. She sighed.

'Just making sure that you two didn't lose your powers,' Aka-sama muttered as he disappeared within the shadows.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A new home**

After finding a small shelter in the land of spring, Hiroshi had found them, still angry with Itachi.

'I'm home,' he muttered, angrily. Phire sighed.

'Who wants to get food?' she asked. Hiroshi said that he had brought some food from Hidden Moon village.

'All I brought were some biscuits, and some cake, as well as two sodas,' Hiroshi added in, being specific.

'Oh yea, I drank one of the sodas, so you two will either have to share or find your own drinks,' he said. Itachi and Phire looked at each other strangely.

'We'll share, I guess,' she muttered, taking the soda, opening it, drinking some, and then gave it to Itachi. He also drank some of it.

'Aren't we going to buy a house?' Hiroshi asked. Phire thought for a minute.

'We're moving to the city,' she said. Itachi glared at her; the city!

'No we're not, Hiroshi,' Itachi yelled, glaring at Phire. She glared back at him, and Hiroshi left, looking for food.

'Well I was planning to; if you don't want to come, then I'll go myself,' she grunted, crossing her arms. He stuck a kunai in her back.

'I'm older than you, and I say that we can just find a random village to stay in,' Itachi then head locked her and told her. She didn't want to argue, but she got out of his grasp, and took her sword out.

'Oh, so now you want me to come with you? I thought that you could live on your own, like you have been doing!' she growled. Itachi knew that if she left, the goumon no sharingan would be less effective, besides, he didn't want to take care of Hiroshi, that too, alone.

'Well exactly why are you going into the city?' he asked. She rubbed her forehead.

'I sort of… have a job there, in a university,' she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

'I thought you weren't going to be a researcher anymore,' he told her. She shook her head.

'I am not just going to look for biju; you already have to try to get Naruto, remember, with Kisame?' she told him. He almost forgot about the Kyubi.

'But I thought you said that you would protect him?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, I will, but not in person,' he told her, about to leave. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her, making himself sit on the rock-like "chair", and making her sit on his lap. She blinked.

'Um, what was that for?' she asked.

'You're not leaving,' he told her, 'and that's final.' She glared at him, and then took her sword out, and slashed him, jumped up, and started walking away. He grabbed her arm.

'Don't make me use the new sharingan on you; even if I can't torture you, I can make you feel pain. You know that,' he threatened her. She glared at him.

'If you want me to stay, then stop me, because I'm leaving,' he told him, getting her arm out of his grasp, her Chimanako eyes activating. He didn't restrain even one bit, and he hurt her badly, but she made him drown in his own blood, and she fainted, tired from everything.

'Hmph,' he grunted, lifting her. He found a rock-like couch, and put her onto it. He then grabbed her arms and tied them with chains he had made from shurikans, and her ankles with something similar, but with kunais.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Journey into the city, part I**

_'She's so annoying, jeez… I wonder why I even bother to like her,' _he thought, leaving. He decided to make the place like their hideout. Hiroshi came back later and untied Phire, and woke her up.

'Are you okay?' he asked her. She growled yawned, and nodded. She then glared at Itachi, who was "redecorating" the house.

'You're up,' he muttered, not turning around, but continuing to work. She got up and turned him around.

'Why'd you tie me up?' she asked. He stopped.

'To make sure that you wouldn't leave,' he muttered, not looking at her. Hiroshi had gone outside, and Phire sighed.

_'Why are guys so weird?' _she asked herself. 'Turn around,' she told him. He stopped working again, but didn't turn.

'Why should I'- Phire hugged him from behind, interrupting him. He raised an eyebrow, turned around, and hugged her back slightly.

'Something wrong, Phire? Your behavior is odd,' he asked her. She looked up at him.

'Why don't you want to go to the city?' she asked him, 'It isn't bad; trust me for once, will ya?' He glared at her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Phire, do you think ninjas would want to live in the city?' he asked. She glared at him.

'I used to… as a demon, too, and I survived. You look human; just don't use sharingan in front of public,' Phire tried to persuade him, 'please, Itachi-kun, can't we go? I mean, I have a job there, too, so I'll be forced to go.' Itachi sighed.

'I'm not looking after Hiroshi, but because of your job, you cannot either,' Itachi said. 'What do you suggest, Phire? You know nearly everything, you know.' She sighed.

'I would rather not send him to boarding school, but,' Phire said. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'Boarding school?' Itachi asked. 'What is that? A place you live and study?' Phire nodded.

'If we tell him about it, let Hiroshi decide,' Phire told him, but Itachi didn't let go of her. She blushed a little.

'Why do you have to leave _me_, then? Can't you stay?' Itachi asked.

'Can't you _come_?' Phire asked. Itachi just looked at her.

'Fine, I'll go with you, okay? I don't want to argue right now,' he muttered. Phire nodded, and then they found Hiroshi sleeping.

'Oh jeez, guess we'll have to ask him later,' Phire told him. 'We could just send him to a normal human school; I actually went to institutes; they aren't that bad,' Phire told Itachi. He looked at her weird.

'You seriously went to a human school as a demon,' Itachi stated, but Phire shook her head.

'Um, more like, human with powers,' Phire muttered. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'You can turn into human and anything you want to?' Itachi asked. She nodded.

'Many creatures, yes, but only in certain situations,' she told him. Itachi thought for a minute.

'Whatever; besides, it's time to sleep,' Itachi told her, 'c'mon, I made a bed for us.' She nodded, and they slept together.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Journey into the city part II**

The next morning, Phire had gotten up very early and had gone to a nearby waterfall and just sat under it, enduring the chilly molecules of the water. Itachi and Hiroshi had gotten up around 7 in the morning and as Hiroshi stayed home, Itachi looked for Phire. When he found her, he threw 3 kunais at her, but when they were just a millimeter away, they stopped, and black chakra surrounded it.

_'Working on telekinesis, huh?' _he thought.

_'Yea,' _she replied to him. He just blinked.

_'Okay, I'm guessing telepathy too,' _he muttered to himself.

_'Not exactly, but whatever,' _she said. He turned around, and Phire was right in front of him.

'Itachi, did you ask yet?' she asked him. He shook his head.

'Anyways, don't forget that we have a mission,' he told her. She nodded. She walked right past him, saying nothing, and he didn't react either.

When they reached, Hiroshi had made breakfast, with the help of moon chakra.

'Phire-sama,' he muttered, 'I made udon.' She nodded. Itachi sat next to her as they all ate in silence.

'Hiroshi, we need to talk,' Phire told Hiroshi after a while. He raised both of his eyebrows as he had spaced out before.

'Hm?' he asked.

'Do you know what boarding school is?' she asked him. He shrugged, but then remembered that he had a cousin who went to one.

'Yea, it's like a place where you live, but you learn, right? My cousin used to go there,' he answered. 'Why?'

'Does it intrigue you whatsoever?' she asked. He nodded.

'Oh, I'd love to go to one, but my parents never let me, and I used to just hang out with Akina and the others, so yea, it seems interesting,' he answered.

_'Okay, that's settled then,' _Itachi thought.

'Well, I know a very good one, but it is a human school,' Phire told him.

'Oh, then forget it,' he muttered, 'my cousin went to a ninja one.' Phire sighed.

'_Oh jeez,' _Itachi thought.

'Where was that one?' Phire asked.

'It was somewhere in the Hidden village of cloud, I believe; it was really far,' Hiroshi answered.

'Do you want to go there?' she asked. He looked surprised.

'Would you really send me there? I'd be honored!' he exclaimed. 'But are you sure it is okay for me to leave? I mean; I like staying with you. Do I have to go?' he asked.

'Just wondering, I mean, if we would send you, we'd first train you for survival and new moves,' Phire explained. He smiled.

'Then let's start training!' he exclaimed. Itachi paled; just what he needed, more training?

_'Maybe if I sneak out quietly, she'll train him, and won't see me,' _Itachi thought, but he took one step and Phire grabbed his wrist.

'Itachi will show you very dangerous combinations, and I will teach, well, you'll see when Itachi is done,' she explained as she disappeared. Itachi growled in a low tone. Phire had gone to meet up with Deidara, as he would help her find a place in the city; it's not that she needed help, though, it's just that he felt like accompanying her.

'So, how'd you get rid of your dude?' Deidara chuckled. Phire giggled a little.

'He's training the hidden moon kid,' she told him as they left. Deidara laughed really hard, and as they were on their way, Kakuzu decided to join them.

'Can't you make money in the city?' he asked. Phire sighed.

'Is he that obsessed with money, Deidara?' she whispered to Deidara. He nodded.

'Forget it,' he whispered back. Kakuzu was counting the ryo that he had so far. Phire rolled her eyes.

'We'll get there in a few hours,' she told them.

'Okay,' Deidara said. Hidan was with Zetsu trying to catch the Yonbi (4 tailed beast), so Kakuzu was alone. Otherwise, Hidan would go.

'Oo, money, huh, what Phire?' Kakuzu asked.

'Your mom,' Phire said.

'Oh okay,' Kakuzu said, still counting the money he had.

'Wtf!' Deidara yelled. Phire sighed.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Dawn into the city part I/ Itachi no "gasshuku"**

In the city

'First of all,' Phire announced, 'you guys need to get better clothes; everybody thinks that you guys came from an asylum nearby.'

'Okay, then?' Deidara asked. Kakuzu kept counting the money, and just said 'uh huh' to whatever Phire said.

'I'll show you where I am going to work later,' Phire continued, 'and then we look for a place to stay, which would then be the hotel we need, or house. I'll get my own place later.'

'Money is needed for all of that, no?' Kakuzu said, still counting the money.

'So you _were_ paying attention?' Phire asked. He nodded.

'Yea whatever,' Kakuzu muttered. Phire sweat dropped.

'Okay, let's but some clothes, even though I still think that these Akatsuki uniforms are cool, yeah,' Deidara said. Phire had gone into a mall, and led Deidara and Kakuzu into a men's' clothes store.

'When you guys find something, tell me; I'll wait outside,' she said, but Deidara blocked her way.

'Help us find something, would ya?' he asked.

'Fine, but Kakuzu better stop counting money,' she muttered. He nodded, and then smacked Kakuzu upside the head with a rock sculpture that was made in an instant.

'Ouch! What the hell was that for!' Kakuzu growled. The two glared at him, and he nodded.

'Okay, okay, jeez, I'll stop,' he said, unwillingly putting the money away.

'Exactly what do guys wear, Phire?' Deidara asked. She thought for a moment, and then showed him some loose cargo shorts and some different type of tees, like aeropostle, and others.

'That Quicksilver shirt seems cool,' Deidara said. 'I'll get it.' Phire nodded, and Deidara had picked up some jeans instead of shorts.

'Hey Phire, I want this muscle top and those sporting shorts,' Kakuzu grabbed Phire's wrist and showed her. She nodded.

'Great; now _I'll_ pay and you two wait,' Phire said. 'Deidara, don't make any rock sculptures explode in front of the humans, and Kakuzu, please don't ask people about money or count yours,' she warned the two. They nodded.

'Hello madam, may I help you?' the cashier asked Phire. She gave him the clothes to scan, and when the cashier looked at Deidara, he was confused.

'Isn't that blonde a girl? Why didn't you get her girl clothes?' he asked Phire. Deidara didn't hear this, but Phire giggled.

'That's a guy,' Phire muttered. The cashier blushed.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' he said, chuckling a little. 'That'll be 5000 ryo.'

'Sure,' she told him, but then she dropped her wallet, and when she had bent down and picked it up, the cashier looked to see where it was and blushed; it was on the ground, but… yea…

'Oh, you can have a 50 discount, ma'am,' he muttered. She raised an eyebrow.

'Did you look down my shirt when I bent down?' she asked. He nodded. She sighed.

'Is that a problem?' he asked. She was lucky not having Itachi there, or else he'd kill the cashier. She rolled her eyes. It was hard enough for her to restrain killing, but Itachi wouldn't even restrain.

'No, not at all,' she muttered, paying him 2500 ryo. She took the bags of clothes, and then dragged the stupid Deidara and the money-obsessed Kakuzu out of there. Just then, the manager went to the cashier.

'So?' he asked.

'They're big,' the cashier told him, smirking. Phire twitched, but then left without much of a reaction. Deidara wondered what they were talking about, and when he asked Phire, she shook her head.

'Nothing you should know about,' she told him. Kakuzu continued counting the money he had.

'You two, go to a bathroom and change. I'll wait,' Phire told them; turning around, but Deidara grabbed her wrist.

'But you have to show us how to wear these clothes,' Deidara stated, smirking. Phire slapped him really hard.

'Pervert,' she muttered, storming off. Deidara chuckled to himself, and Kakuzu kept counting the money.

'Come on Kakuzu, let's change,' Deidara told Kakuzu. He nodded, and they went into the bathroom and changed. Phire waited somewhere nearby.

The training

Apparently, the training was going pretty badly, badly for Hiroshi, anyways. Itachi had hurt him badly without even trying, and Hiroshi couldn't withstand that well.

'Weakling, get up,' Itachi told him strictly, kicking him when he wouldn't get up. He coughed out blood.

'Are you going to k-kill me!' Hiroshi asked, coughing out more blood. Itachi didn't answer, and grabbed Hiroshi's throat, and then pushed him against a tree. Itachi then closed his eyes and when he opened them, the sharingan was activating. Hiroshi widened his eyes and was in the Tsukiyomi.

_'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop! Don't hurt Akina! Stop it!' _he kept screaming in the Tsukiyomi. Itachi knew that he missed Akina, and he used it to his advantage. This went on for about a few seconds, or else 58 hours in the Tsukiyomi world; time there was much slower than time on Earth.

When Itachi let go of Hiroshi, he fell on the ground, but landed on some strange moon chakra he made with his hand. Hiroshi got up, and then looked indirectly at Itachi and hit him with the Bo he had, but that was an exploding clone and Hiroshi was even more hurt.

'Pathetic,' Itachi muttered, right behind Hiroshi. He then grabbed Hiroshi's arm and threw him into another tree.

'I give up! I give up!' he cried, trying to get up. Itachi didn't listen to him, and when he kicked him, Hiroshi flew into the air, smirking. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'Fool!' he yelled to Itachi, doing some hand seals, and then summoned the moon to come out. When it did, it emitted a lot of chakra right at Itachi, and as Itachi kept dodging, it kept attacking.

_'So the kid knows something,' _Itachi thought, using a replacement jutsu, but then the moon was smart, and kept going after Itachi. He then hand sealed _Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu_, and summoned a lot of fire to clash with the moon chakra. Since Hiroshi was controlling the moon instead of having the moon do whatever, he couldn't withstand the clash that long and fell back, getting hurt badly.

'I wouldn't expect you to defeat me, but you should know what extreme danger is like,' Itachi muttered, kicking Hiroshi, and walked away. Hiroshi coughed out blood, but then just lay there, tired.

_'Phire-sama, I wish you were here right now,' _Hiroshi thought as he fell asleep in the same place he had collapsed.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:** **Dawn into the city part II**

Kakuzu and Deidara looked completely different. They actually looked human, but Deidara needed to do something about his hair, or else that is what Phire suggested.

'Deidara, cut your hair, you look like a frigging girl,' Phire told him straight out. He glared at her. Before, they had installed prosthetic arms into him, and now… his hair?

'Kakuzu, do you think my hair is bad?' Deidara asked Kakuzu. Kakuzu said 'uh huh whatever, Oo, money,' and Deidara smacked him in the head. Phire sighed.

'Kakuzu, what the hell is with you and money?' Phire muttered.

'Trust me Phire, you don't want to know,' Deidara told her. Just then, a random gang of thugs went over to Phire and glomped her 'ahem' .

'You guys are so dead,' Deidara chuckled. Kakuzu wasn't paying any attention at all, and when he looked up, he saw Phire with a sword in her hand, and blood was splashed onto her sword as she slashed the thugs. He looked to his money, but then blinked and looked back at Phire.

'Whoa, what the hell?' Kakuzu asked. She sighed.

'You don't want to'-

'They touched her breasts,' Deidara interrupted, laughing. Phire twitched, and almost slashed his prosthetic arm off.

'Sorry! Sorry! I'm a guy! What do you expect?' Deidara yelled. Phire rubbed her forehead and sighed.

'I almost forgot how perverted the city was,' she muttered as they continued. Deidara chuckled and Kakuzu just looked at Phire.

'What?' she asked. Kakuzu shook his head.

'Why would they do that, anyways?' he asked. She sighed.

'Look who's asking,' she said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow; he never actually treated Phire like a girl, but just as a comrade and respected her. He never called her a guy, though.

'Oh, I understand,' he muttered, and continued counting the money, but then looked to her 'ahem' and raised his eyebrows. She pushed Deidara into him and just stormed off.

'Baka, you check out girls when they _aren't_ paying attention or they are signaling you to,' Deidara whispered to him.

'I HEARD THAT!' Phire yelled. They caught up to her.

'Sorry Phire, I just, you know,' Kakuzu looked away from her, 'I never noticed, um, well, you get the idea.' Phire sighed.

'Whatever,' she muttered. Deidara laughed.

'Kakuzu, how could you not notice Phire's'-

'SHUT THE HELL UP, DEIDARA!' Phire growled, slapping him into the ground.

'Kakuzu, never get a girl mad, especially not a demon,' Deidara told Kakuzu, who continued to count the money. Deidara got up and ran over to them. Phire glared death at Deidara, and they all continued in silence.

After a while, they saw the institution that she was going to teach in. It was a very big one, and it was in a very beautiful part of the area. Deidara noticed that everybody was human.

'Oh yea, there's a barber shop nearby,' Phire told Deidara, 'you should go there.' Deidara glared at her.

'I am _not_ going to cut my hair no matter what you say,' he growled.

An hour later

'I can't believe that I let you talk me into cutting my hair,' Deidara grumbled, his arms crossed, glaring at Phire. She smirked, and Kakuzu was laughing hysterically at Deidara's new haircut. His hair was up to his shoulders half way though, so it wasn't entirely short, but still.

'Well, you wouldn't want to lose your arms and your playboy hentai, now would you?' Phire told him, a box full of hentai magazines in her arms. Deidara twitched.

'Phire, you still owe me part of the deal,' Deidara smirked and muttered. Phire rolled her eyes.

'Fine whatever,' she muttered.

'Exactly what do you have to do, Phire?' Kakuzu asked. She sighed, and whispered it to him. After she did, he just blinked and looked at her up and down. She rolled her eyes, and Deidara chuckled.

'Deidara, you are so lucky that Itachi isn't here,' Phire muttered as they went into a Modell's shop.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Dawn into the city, part III**

'Phire, come out of the bathroom already!' Deidara yelled. A lot of girls looked at Deidara weird. They were at the beach that was a few miles away.

'I can't believe that I had to carry out part of the deal; I thought you'd forget!' Phire yelled. Deidara smirked.

'This is an unforgettable thing; besides, I have a camera, so I get to show Itachi; how glad will he be! Not that he hasn't seen you like it, though,' Deidara yelled, laughing. Phire growled and came out, blushing. She was wearing a two-piece bathing suit! It was a very _exposing_ one, by the way. Kakuzu was counting the money, but when Phire was in the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked at her, and his mouth dropped wide open.

'Holy shit,' he muttered, his eyes wide. Deidara put his arm around her shoulders.

'It isn't _that_ bad, now is it?' he whispered to her, laughing. She sighed. They were in bathing trunks, but they weren't bad.

'Hey cute body builder!' a girl yelled to Kakuzu. His muscles were bulging out, as he had worked out some time ago. He blinked.

'Uh,' he stuttered, and then went over to Phire.

'What?' she asked.

'Did that human call me _cute_?' he whispered to her. She smirked and nodded. He blushed, and hid behind Phire. A lot of guys were "looking" at Phire, and she looked down, blushing. Deidara went in front of her.

'She's taken,' he yelled.

'Aw, crap,' they all muttered, leaving. Phire smiled a little.

'Arigato,' she muttered. He smiled, and "looked" at her 'ahem'. She rolled her eyes.

'C'mon, let's go already,' she told them. As they went, they heard whispers about someone who would hurt others badly. Phire went to see who it was, but first borrowed Deidara's Akatsuki uniform; she didn't have her own, or else she may have lost it.

_'I wonder who they are talking about,' _Phire telepathically told Deidara. He shrugged. Just then, Deidara thought to himself.

_'Phire, it's your boyfriend,' _he thought as Itachi approached Phire. She blinked, and glared at Itachi.

'Why the hell did you come?' she asked him, but then noticed that he was wearing hot blue jeans, along with a muscle tee. He glared at her and took off her Akatsuki uniform, just to put it back on her.

'Since when did the likes of you wear exposing clothes?' he asked her. She wondered.

'Um, I had gone to the beach, and this was the only thing that was my size,' she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

'Where are Deidara and Kakuzu?' he asked. He knew that Deidara and Kakuzu were with her.

'At the beach,' she told him. He wondered for a moment.

'Where are your clothes?' he asked. She sighed, because she couldn't tell him that some guys took some of them.

'I sort of… forgot them in the shop; I came out like this,' she lied, but he partially bought it; besides, it was somewhat true; she did forget some of her clothes in the shop.

'Uh huh,' he said. 'Not like you one bit,' he added in. She sighed. Just then, Deidara and Kakuzu ran over to them.

'Itachi, what are you doing here?' Deidara asked, gulping. Kakuzu continued to count the money. Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw Deidara's haircut.

'You told us that you would never cut your hair,' Itachi told him. 'Let me guess; if Phire wore a bikini to the beach, you would cut your hair, right?' he said, glaring at Phire indirectly. She looked away from him, and Deidara gulped.

'Well,' he started, but then sighed, 'I think you get the idea.' Itachi rolled his eyes, and then grabbed Phire's wrist; why, she was about to run away.

'And where do you think _you're_ going?' he asked, pulling her towards him, a kunai to her throat. She sighed, tilted her head up, and just breathed. Her hands tried to get his off of hers, but it wouldn't work; she didn't have the energy, and didn't really care.

'Nowhere,' she muttered. Itachi looked down (cough down cough her cough uniform cough), and then looked at Phire.

'If you wanted a bathing suit, you could have just asked me to get one for you, you know,' he told her, letting go. She nodded, and Deidara raised an eyebrow.

'Why you be mean?' he asked. Itachi rolled his eyes, and Phire sighed.

_'That's how he shows affection,' _Phire telepathically told Deidara. He was as confused as ever.

_'Amazing,' _he thought. Kakuzu stopped counting his money.

'Phire, shouldn't you get some new clothes?' he asked all of a sudden. She smiled.

'You stopped counting the money,' she told him. Deidara gasped, and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Kakuzu looked down.

'Oh well, uh, I just noticed that you were wearing Deidara's uniform; you never wear the uniform, and I just remembered that you had barely anything underneath,' he explained. Itachi glared at Kakuzu, and Kakuzu pulled a sleeve up, revealing his muscles. Phire came into the "conversation" and interrupted.

'Itachi, I like your new look; your much hotter, I mean, uh,' Phire told Itachi, and then stuttered, blushing. He raised an eyebrow, and Deidara coughed purposely. Kakuzu just kept counting his money again.

'Let's find a hotel,' Deidara said out of nowhere. They nodded, and Phire led them to a very expensive 5-star version of Holiday Inn after buying some clothes for herself.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The mini-"Chronicle" of Holiday Inn; the dudes, the demon, and the pizza **

'We'd like 2 rooms, please,' Phire told the cashier. The cashier looked strangely at Phire, as she was with 3 guys.

'Which one are you rooming with?' the cashier asked. Phire rolled her eyes.

'They are all getting one room; I'm getting my own room,' Phire told them. The three guys glared at Phire, who had an evil smirk on her face (slightly), and the guy blinked.

'They're gay?' he asked her. She nodded, and the three restrained beating up Phire as much as possible. As the cashier gave Phire 4 keys (2 for each room), she ran up the stairs as quick as possible, and started laughing.

'WE'RE NOT GAY!' Deidara and Kakuzu yelled at her. Itachi caught her and head locked her until she was at the brink of death, and then let go.

'It was a joke, jeez,' Phire coughed, rubbing her throat. 'Besides, Itachi, you're rooming with me; the other two are rooming together,' she added in. Itachi sighed in relief, and the other two backed away from each other, and Deidara grabbed onto her legs and begged her to get him a separate room.

'I don't have that much money,' she told him. Kakuzu looked up when she said money.

'Money, where?' he asked. Everybody sweat dropped, and Phire flicked Deidara off. Itachi and Phire went to their room.

'Room 413 is our room,' Phire said before going into the room. Deidara and Kakuzu's room was next to theirs, unfortunately.

'Room 414,' Deidara grumbled, opening the door. When they got in, Deidara widened his eyes, shook Kakuzu to look, and they looked at each other, and screamed.

'PHIRE!' they yelled, banging on Rm. 413. Phire was doing some research on the computer that was in the room, and Itachi was practicing his sharingan by watching TV and making the pretty ponies on the TV go into hell, or something like that.

'Would they stop banging?' Itachi grumbled, punching the door down before Phire could stop him. The door landed on Deidara and Kakuzu, and you could see their arms twitching.

'Would you fix the door? We'll be suspicious,' Phire growled at Itachi. He nodded, and used chakra to fix the hinges of the door. Deidara and Kakuzu got up, and the door was shut again. They kept banging on the door.

'PHIRE! OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR!' Deidara yelled. Itachi stopped, turned around, opened the door, and put them into Tsukiyomi and tortured them like what he did to Kakashi a while ago.

'Oh boy,' Phire sighed, and then used Chimanako to stop Itachi. Deidara blinked, and then grabbed Phire by the collar and started yelling.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT THERE WOULD ONLY BE ONE BED!' Deidara was yelling, and Kakuzu was behind him, counting money _again_. Phire started laughing.

'Why are you laughing? TELL ME!' Deidara yelled, shaking Phire. Itachi smirked a little.

'Because you made me wear a two piece bathing suit; I had to get revenge, you know,' she told him. Deidara let go of her collar, and blinked.

'WHAT! JUST FOR THAT! PHIRE, YOU'RE CRAZY! AT LEAST YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE THAT IS THE OPPOSITE GENDER!' Deidara continued yelling. Phire started giggling, and Itachi pushed Deidara and Kakuzu outside.

'Too bad; why not sleep on the floor, then?' Itachi suggested, but the two were yelling their heads off to hear.

'This is going to be interesting,' Phire whispered to Itachi. He smirked a little, and then grabbed Phire by the waist and threw her onto the bed. She laughed, and well, they uh, well, you get the point, right?

It was 11 p.m. Phire and Itachi were still cough cough , but Deidara and Kakuzu were up watching TV, sitting away from each other.

'Deidara-san, I'm feeling tired,' Kakuzu yawned, starting to lie down. Deidara was also feeling drowsy, but had to stay up; he didn't want to sleep with another guy!

'Stay up, you idiot,' Deidara bonked him on the head with a pack of money. 'Here, this will keep you up.' Kakuzu immediately got out of his sleepy state and was counting money. Deidara was watching Family Guy on the TV.

'Heh, we're going to stay up _all_ night,' Deidara muttered.

1 a.m.

The doorbell rang, but neither Deidara nor Kakuzu got it. The door just opened magically, and when the cashier went inside, he saw two people sleeping together, a blonde haired guy's arm around the waist of the other dude with money all over him, but the money guy hugging the other one.

'YOU GUYS ARE GAY! SO AM I! LET ME JOIN!' the guy jumped into the bed, and Deidara woke up, and started beating up the cashier, creating a ruckus. Somehow, Kakuzu was still sleeping, and he kept feeling Deidara's leg. Even though Deidara beat up both of them, Kakuzu was still asleep. Just then, someone came through the door, and there was a flash, and Kakuzu woke up.

'It wasn't me! Tobi was the idiot!' Kakuzu yelled, but then blinked. He had one hand on Deidara's thigh and the other feeling the cashier's ass.

'Heh, I knew you guys had something for each other,' Phire muttered. Deidara finally threw the cashier out the window, and then pushed Phire to the wall, and was closer to her than he should've been. Kakuzu went back to sleep, hugging a teddy bear.

'Deidara, I love you! Marry me!' the cashier falling out of the window screamed before hitting his head against a car. Deidara twitched.

'I… _hate you_,' Deidara growled at Phire, his hand at her waist. She raised an eyebrow.

'What are you trying to do, hit on me?' she asked. He panted, glaring at her, and just let go. Just then, Phire teleported back to her room, and Itachi came into the room, torturing Deidara with Tsukiyomi (Mangekyou Sharingan).

'Don't you dare go near her like that,' he growled after leaving Deidara on the floor, nearly dying. Kakuzu started sleepwalking, and lay on the ground next to Deidara and hugged him.

'Money... Teddy bear, don't leave me,' he kept muttering in his sleep. Deidara sighed.

_'Why me?'_ he thought, trying to push Kakuzu off, but then after a while, around 2, just fell back to sleep, holding Kakuzu like a teddy bear would…


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Deidara's fury **

Phire got up the earliest (around 6 a.m.), but she actually got out of bed 10 minutes later. Itachi wasn't letting her go. She smiled and giggled, and she kissed him for a while, and then was able to get out of his grip. She spied on the two Akatsuki members, and took a picture on her cell phone this time instead of the digital camera (she had bought a cell a little while back). She smiled to herself, and then left. There was a new cashier, and he looked down; he seemed to be shy.

'I'm going for a walk,' Phire told him. He nodded. 'Oh, and my name is Nekura,' she added in before leaving.

_'Wow, she's pretty,' _the cashier thought as the wind blew through the door, and then stopped as the door closed. She took her cell phone out as it rang.

'Are you coming?'

'Yea of course, why wouldn't I? I promised I would. I brought some friends along if you don't mind.'

'They better not mess with the scientific apparatus.'

'Don't worry, they're smart enough not to.'

_'Deidara, if you dare… I'll kill you…'_

'Phire?'

'Oh sorry, just spaced out for a minute, you know.'

'Doesn't matter, babe.'

_'How could I forget… he's just like Hidan… annoying…'_

'Phire!'

'Oh, well uh, yea, I've got to go, you know, and get them.'

'Okay, ja ne!'

'Ja ne.'

Deidara woke up, and screamed really loud like a girl. Kakuzu was still sleeping, and was hugging Deidara.

'Teddy bear… money… teddy bear…' he kept muttering in his sleep with an innocent yet scary like smile. Deidara tried to get out of his grip, and he whimpered, because Kakuzu was very strong physically. Itachi came in, and raised an eyebrow.

'And I thought having Jaws for your partner was strange…' he muttered, and then just left. When he reached the elevator, Phire came out, and they bumped into each other, and she fell on him outside of the elevator. Nobody else was in it, so…

'What the hell, get off,' he growled. She glared at him and got off.

'Jeez, you could have warned me,' Phire muttered under her breath, but Itachi didn't hear her.

'Where did you go?' he demanded. She thought for a minute.

'For a walk,' she partially lied. He didn't buy it.

'Really, where did you go?' he asked, having a kunai to her throat and vice versa.

'Itachi, let's go to our room first, I need to change,' she growled, and teleported to the room. Itachi was very angry, and quickly ran into the room.

'Phire, why are Kakuzu and Deidara sleeping together, may I ask?' Itachi asked. Phire was doing the best to hold back all laughter.

'I don't know,' she muttered in a cracked voice. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head. He then put his arms around her and threw her to the ground.

'What the hell?' she growled. Itachi glared at her, sharingan somewhat close to activating.

'Where the hell were you?' he asked her, glowering at her. She got up.

'Just for a walk; ask the cashier if you don't believe me,' she muttered as she went to the door. He grasped her shoulder and his grasp was for once, painful. Phire winced a little, and turned around.

'I was talking on my cell phone during my walk, ok?' she told him, annoyed. He raised an eyebrow.

'And? Who was it?' Itachi asked. He was getting on Phire's last nerves, but then Deidara crashed through the door and landed right on Phire, lips almost touching hers. Phire just blinked, and Itachi grabbed Deidara and threw him back through the broken wall.

'Deidara, do you like Phire? She's taken, remember?' Itachi growled at Deidara. Phire shook her head.

'What the hell? Why was Deidara flying through the wall?' Phire asked. Itachi lifted her into his arms, and she saw Kakuzu and Deidara fighting; in other words, Kakuzu beating the shit out of Deidara.

'You can put me down now,' she muttered, looking at the fight. He gently put her down.

_'Hmph, him and his mood swings,' _Phire thought.

'It was YOU who was hugging me, idiot! You kept screaming 'teddy bear… money!' and shit like that!' Deidara tried to defend and yelled at Kakuzu. Kakuzu didn't listen, and kept blowing punches and kicks at Deidara.

'No, it was YOU who was being an idiot and kept feeling my leg!' Kakuzu yelled back. Phire sighed, and when she was about to fix the wall, Kakuzu grabbed her wrist, and she went into the other room.

'Phire! Wasn't it Deidara who was feeling me?' Kakuzu asked her. She knew the truth, but didn't really like Deidara.

'Well, yea,' she said. He punched her playfully on the arm, and she went back to fixing the wall.

'What! Phire! You're supposed to be on MY side!' Deidara yelled. Phire smirked, and then turned back around and fixed the wall. Deidara glared at her.

'Itachi!' Deidara yelled. 'We're cool with each other, right?' Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'Are you trying to tell me that we're gay or if we are comrades, because it is neither,' Itachi told him. Deidara anime fell.

'Oh, and you were feeling Kakuzu inappropriately,' Itachi added in. Deidara anime fell again when he got up. Kakuzu stomped on Deidara.

'SEE! OH, I DEFEATED YOU! I WAS RIGHT! NOW I WANT MONEY,' he yelled. Deidara just had the last straw when the former cashier came through the window he fell out of and hugged Deidara from behind.

'Be gay with me!' he exclaimed in joy. Phire fell on the ground and laughed really hard, rolling on the floor, Itachi just smirked, and Kakuzu twitched.

'You tried feeling me, too!' Kakuzu yelled, 'but if you love Deidara so much…' Just then, Phire teleported herself, Itachi and Kakuzu out of the room, and Deidara was even angrier.

'WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS!' He yelled after killing the former cashier guy. He then summoned his clay bird and flew down where they were teleported, and grabbed Phire by the collar, and lifted her up by the collar.

'I've had enough of you, demon girl,' he growled in a low tone, 'and when I get revenge, we'll see who gets the last laugh.'

'Like your mom will probably,' she muttered, and Kakuzu cracked up and laughed hard and Itachi smirked. Deidara's grip increased tremendously, and Phire raised both of her eyebrows. He then let go of her, as Itachi was about to put him in Tsukiyomi again.

'Phire, you are going to get abashed so badly, I'm going to be laughing for over 3 days,' he growled, looking at her angrily. She smiled innocently.

'Wipe that innocent look off of your face,' he muttered. She smiled still. Some bystanders were passing by after a few seconds.

'Aw, what a cute girl,' they muttered. They were an adult-like man, his wife, and a friend of the man. Deidara's anger was beyond limits. In the moment nobody looked, he tackled Phire to the ground with immense strength that was even beyond Kakuzu's. He quickly made an exploding clone, just to fly into the air because of Phire's exploding clone.

_'Damn, she's fast,' _he thought. She was in the air behind him, and she elbowed him all the way into the ground, 45 feet below street level. She still smiled innocently, and then lay back in Itachi's arms. When Deidara got out, he panted.

'I may not be able to surpass you,' he stated, but didn't continue.

_'I may not be able to surpass you, but I will embarrass you so badly somehow, you would just stop making fun of me,' _he thought. Phire heard the thought, but didn't respond. She just rubbed her head against Itachi's chest, and she purred a little. He looked down at her, but didn't do anything else. His grip on her waist tightened a little, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

'Time to go to the institute then,' Phire muttered. As she pecked Itachi, she got out of his grip and showed the way to the institute, and the money obsessed dude, the angry clay idiot, and the sexy evil jerk followed.


End file.
